Pokemon Adventures of Flame
by Redanato the Hero of Flame
Summary: One day, a boy by the name of Red wakes up in a forest with no memory of how he got there or why. When he awoke, he found a young girl hovering over him, only she wasn't just a girl. She was a pokemon! Follow Red as he travels through this land to find the reason why he was brought to this strange world. Cover Image by: TheOpenNotebook. Final Chapter Up.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Adventures

Of Flame

By Redanato the Hero of Flame

Prolouge

Hello. My name is Redanato, but everyone just calls me Red. My life was pretty normal, I was a 14 year old male with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. I had quite a few friends. I was born and raised in Florida, and have always felt the desire to protect my friends. I know it's a bit cleche, but my biggest fear is failing to protect all my friends. It's also quite ironic because of the negative people in my home town.  
>So now the only question you all are probably asking is "Yeah we get it, you're a basic "Hero" coming from a bad town, So how does the story begin?" Well... That's the complicated part. As you can probably tell by my living in Florida that I must've gotten transfered to an alternate world, right? Well you guessed right. What alternate world have I been taken to? Well the only awnser to that is one word; "Pokemon"<br>Now before I begin the story there is one more thing that should be known about me, unlike most people; I have more than one spirit in my body. Though most scientific people will probably call BS on that, it's true. But what he does is a little... complicated. Well, your spirit is the non-scientific force that controls your body. It alows you to think and is the primary source of your will. So, considering that, the other spirit in my body can take control of my body completely. And since your spirit and mind are connected, I can hear his speach in my mind. That's right, I have anouther voice in my head. Well coincidentally, he has constantly helped in out in situations where I'm unable to figure out either a way to solve it, or a way to get out. However he is only able to help me out in real life situations, so figuring out zelda puzzles are out of the question. Ironically though, He has no memory of his past... Not even his own name. So instead I just call him Shadow, or Shad for short.

It apears it's time for the adventure begin. Now let our hero... awaken...


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**Hey guys It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here, Glad to see you'll continued reading ^.^. Unfortunatly though because I have to use WordPad, the format of the story is messed up, Once I have Libre Office again I shall be able to fix that problem. Anyways, let's see how this Story goes. To the Adventure! (I fixed it for this chapter so that only applies to the prologue)**

Chapter 1

-Awakening-

~Red~

I felt numb. Which was unusual. I never woke up in the past feeling numb. Or wait... was I waking up? It felt like I was. But... could I be simply regaining consciencness? I couldnt tell, I knew it was slightly diferent from waking up but... I had never lost conscience before... 'Shadow? Shad are you here?' I asked to my other spirit in my head. I couldnt speak outloud like I usualy did to conversate with him (Of course I was always inaudibly wispering.) ... No response... 'Great... so I'm alone? That's a tad unusual.' I thought.

Young Red...

'Wha- Shadow? Is that you?'

Young Red... you must hurry...

'Hm? No you're not Shadow... Who are you? What do you mean I must hurry?'

All will be explained in due time... Now... You must awaken...

'Awaken? Am I gonna return conscienceness?'

Yes... Once you have awakened and gotten aquainted with your area,... You must find the Cave of Evolution... I know you will be able to find your way...

'Huh? Your voice is fading! Wait! Where is the Cave of Evolution? Hello?'

And like that... I was alone... Again... I hope this doesnt become a thing

**Thank you everybody for reading, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to follow the story if you want to see when I post these and follow me if you want notice every time I post a story, Cya guys with Chapter 2!**

_Redanato P. Sacato the Hero of Flame_


	3. Chapter 2 - I'm a Pokemon!

**Hey Everybody It's Redanato! So it appears that Red here has an adventure ahead of him... It's time to see what will await him when he wakes up. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

I'm a... Pokemon?!

"Hello?" I heard. 'Oh great now I'm starting to hear things' I thought to myself.

"Hey! Someone's knocked out!" The voice said. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Wait, I felt?!

I slowly felt my numbness in my arms and legs go away. I attempted to move my arms.

"Oh, he's moving!" The voice said. I recognized it was a girl voice. I slowly stood up, but realized it seemed like I could only stand on all four. 'Wait? Why only all fours?' I asked myself in my mind.

For a complete minute, I felt like an idiot. I never opened my eyes.

…. So I just did.

Once I opened my eyes I realized I was looking at my paws...

Wait...what?! While standing there I raised my paw in-front of me. There was no doubt about it, I had paws now. I attempted to look at the rest of my body, but wasn't very successful due to my animal body shape. What I did find out is that I had brown fur with a white... scarf fur? I also noted that I had a large fluffy tail with white fur on the tip.

"Um... Mister are you ok?" I heard. I turned to where I heard the voice and was surprised at what I saw.

In front of me was a pokemon. A white dress like pokemon with a green hat like top that had two red... things on it. And strangely, the pokemon had eyes poking out from under the hat.

"Um... Yes, thank you." I said looking around. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're out-side of my house in psychic forest. What's your name Mr Eevee?"

'Eevee. Yes! Out of all the pokemon I could've turned into and it's the one I wanted- Wait... I'm a pokemon?!'

In a panic I ran to the nearest puddle of water of I could find. And sure enough, I was an Eevee. I probably shoud've guess from my fur and tail and the Ralts.

"Mr? Are you ok?" The Ralts asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Red... I know it's hard to believe but, I'm actually a human!" I introduced myself to the pokemon. 'What am I doing?! I don't even know this pokemon!

…. That said I do feel kind of... trusting with this pokemon... I wish Shadow was here to explain that'

_Maybe this pokemon has some connection to someone you know back in our world. _'Shadow?!'

_Hello there Red. _

'What do you mean she has some connection to someone I know?'

_Well clearly this is an alternate world to ours, and as you well know that within each alternate world there is a persons "Soul Mate" I guess you could say.__ Which as you know is simply this worlds version of that person's soul, even if the body isn't the same_

'So... Which person would this pokemon be a "Soul Mate" for?'

_Well, you remember your past pokemon let's play, who did you say was similar to a Ralts?_

'Are you saying that this Ralts is...'

_Why don't you find out. Oh and By the way, I don't believe in this current form that I'll be able to take control as we normally do._

'Why? My current fur color and my usual hair color are similar. Why wouldn't the effect be similar?'

_It's not simply that, but don't worry. I'm sure that in due time you'll understand what I mean._

'You always say stuff like that' I sighed in my head. (I know, so pro right?)

The Ralts' next words pulled me back to the real world (Where that conversation with Shadow took less than a second)

"Ok" She said smiling. "My name is Casey, I'm a Ralts"

"Wait you believe me?! But, isn't a human being turned into a pokemon unusual?!" I asked.

"Well yeah, it is unusual. But, you don't seen like a bad pokemo- er, human?"

'Well Shadow... I guess you were right'

_Well of course._

"Hm? Do you hear that Red?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?" I re-questioned.

But then my new Eevee ears picked up a strange sound. I then saw Casey running toward the direction it was coming from. "Casey! Where are you going?!" I shouted running after her.

_This looks like It's going to be fun (Laughs)_

'Oh shut up, Shadow'

I could tell this was gonna be the start of a lovely adventure

**Ok It looks like things are going to escalate with the addition of Red's new friend Casey. Will they find out what is making that noise safely? Probably not.**

**Oh and BTW,**

**If you are wondering about some of the things discussed then just read what's below this.**

**As for "Soul Mates" Shadow pretty much explained them. You can only have one in another world if you have a soul. If you are curious as to why this is important then you better pay attention to the side things mentioned in this story and my other stories. This is important (for this info) only because a lot of my stories are connected. Usually by either the main character or a support character who is quite unusual to the world. **

**Now before this gets confused, I have a story I used to write a lot. Now this was my first original fan-fiction (though I never posted it) and I came up with the idea of making a bunch of other fan-fictions that would lead to the conclusion of the story's series. So basically this is going to be the first of these. Now whether I make the original series and post it on here is a completely different matter. But in the original series ever video game, movie, tv show, etc is an alternate world to ours. So in the story line my character has to help these other worlds to unlock all his friends' soul mates. But Shadow is a very well informed spirit that know's a lot about this kind of stuff.**

**As for Casey, In one of my first let's plays (Pokemon Ruby) I caught a Ralts and nicknamed it Casey for reasons I explained in the video. Just look for Redanato on YouTube and watch the video if you're curious. **

**So thanks for reading guys and look forward to the next chapter in "Pokemon Adventures of Flame"!**

_Redanato P. Sacato _


	4. Chapter 3 - Forest Encounter

CHAPTER 3

Forest Encounter

_**Hey Everybody It's Redanato the Hero of Flame. I know it's been a while since I updated the story and I apologize for that. I've just had the rare desease known as "Laziness" and have been instead playing pokemon games XD.**_

_**But anyways, Last time Red and his new friend Casey were chasing after a strange noise in the forest. What could it be? Well let's find out before Shadow decides to be a smart ass.**_

_**Side note. I'm kind of in need of a new Cover-Art for this story. If anyone is willing to draw me up a good Cover-Art for me I would deeply apreciate it. If you wish to do it, Say so in the reviews and I will pm you my Email so you can email it when you're finished. I think that's it till the end of the chapter.**_

I was currently chasing after a pokemon. "Damnit Casey, Where'd you go?" I asked myself when I lost sight of her. I suddenly heard the noise again.

'Wth is that noise?' I asked myself.

_Perhaps it's a natural calamity?_

'... Shutit Shadow'

_No need to get so snippy, Redanato. Just because you're annoyed doesn't mean you need to let it out on me._

'Right... Sorry. But what do you mean that it's a natural calamity?'

_Well think about it. You're in the Pokemon world. Since when is there not natural and non-natural calamities here._

All of the sudden the ground started shaking under me.

'Well whatever it is, it's about to cause the ground to break under us. Gods I wish I still had a human like body. I miss arms already.'

I continued running in the direction of the sound. Only to have it disapear.

'Great, there went my only lead' I thought. I looked around me. I was deffinatly deep in a forest. The tree's covered the sky so there was no way to see what time it was.

'Well now I guess I should just look around for Casey'

_That would probably be the smart thing to do_

I began walking through the woods.

'This is strange...' I thought to myself. 'Why does this place feel so familiar?'

_There is no possible way that you've been here before. It's a completely different world._

I knew that was true but it was like something in the back of my mind was trying tp reveal it's self but doesn't know how. I suddenly felt something tackle me from behind, knocking me back quite a distance.

"Ow... what the hell was that" I asked myself and looked around. In front of me I saw a Zigzaggoon. Did it just tackle me?

"What do you want to pick a fight?"

_What are you doing Redanato! You don't even know how to fight here! It's not like back home where you just swing a sword!_

The Zigzaggoon said nothing, but then dissapeared. I then felt something crash into me from behind. 'Gah, what the hell!' I thought to myself.

_Careful Red, it's using quick attack._

'Right... but how the heck can I counter something that fast!'

_Try watching it's movement's as it's standing there. It can't burst out running that fast in a second without changing dirrection to run, so use that to your advantage to hit it before it hits you._

_'_Got it, Sounds easy enough.' And it probably should have been.

I kept my focus on the zigzaggoon exactly. Suddenly, I saw it. A flash in it's eyes as it took off running towards my right. I quickly jumped in that dirrection only to under-shoot and get tackled.

_Hm... Maybe you should try dodging it __rather__ tha__n__ tackling it yourself._

'Great idea. Would've deffinatly been helpful sooner.'

I once again watched the Zigzaggoon, focusing on it's eyes this time. It was deffinatly a good thing I noticed that glare that it has when it's gonna attack.

And there it was, a light glimmered from it's eyes as it dashed off this time to my left.

This time though, I jumped to my right, successfully avoiding it's attack. When it reapeared on the opposite side of our "Battlefield" I quickly ran that way and tackled it, slamming right into it and a tree. This aperantly did the trick as the Zigzaggoon got up and ran away. I decided to let it go and continued my search for the missing Ralts.

Meanwhile...

Watching from a distance in a tree stood a humanoid figure. It kept a good view on the Eevee by jumping from tree to tree unheard.

**And that does it for chapter 3. I know not alot of plot advances in this chapter but it sure was strange how that humanoid was watching Red. Also, as for reasons why Red didn't use any moves is simply because of logically, if you were turned into a pokemon, how would you use any moves. But don't worry, He does have a move set avalible to him and soon in the future he will be able to use them. Most "Boss" Battles in the future will have a similar battle style to this one now even with said moves. But "sparring" and "Duels" will have a turn based style to it much like the game. So basically boss fights are anime style fighting and other wise it will be game style fighting. Make sense? Anyways be sure to review and follow for more updates on red's adventure as they happen ^.^**

**Also, I would like to say that there may be plenty of spelling and grammar errors through out this chapter. For some reason my spell checking and grammar checking won't work on libre office atm but I'll do everything I can to either fix the problem, or edit any errors you viwers point out.**

**And for further note, as for what the Cover-Art is going to have in it, I would actually like the four pokemon in the current one. You can be creative with how you make it but I would prefer all four of those pokemon (Eevee "Red", Ralts "Casey", Riolu , and Poocheyena.) to be in it. Thank you very much for reading!**

**Till the Hero of Flame Returns, It's time to flash. Chaos... Control!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Rough Bark on a Tree

**CHAPTER 4**

**_~Rough Bark on the Tree~_**

**Heyo everybody ^.^ It's Redanato the Hero of Flame! Last time... uh... last... time...**

**Oh right! Last time Red faught a wild Zigzaggoon in the forest while chasing after Casey. **

**(And just for future reference, Shadow will not always be there giving advice to Red.)**

**As for the Cover-Art submissions, So far the only submission is by Lovingtogetic. She also has requested an OC submission. (as seen on the Cover-Art she submitted.) However other wise I will not be accepting any OC's untill further notice. You can submit them however I won't consider them until I have introduced all four main characters. **

**Anyhow, let's let the story commence.**

I continued running through the forrest when I heard a scream.

'That was-'

_Yes. It was no doubt Casey screaming._

'Right. Let's go!'

When I got to where the scream came from I saw what I expected to see, Casey.

Only difference is she was surrounded.

"Casey!" I shouted.

Suddenly, one of the figures jumped towards Casey. I saw a fang like figure float in front of the silloette pokemon. The fang figure 'Bit' at Casey, thankfully Casey dodged it.

"What was that?" I asked.

_By my guess I would say that was a Bite attack._

I quickly ran over to her, tackling another pokemon attempting to bite Casey.

"Ah. Red!" Casey said relieved.

"You ok Casey?" I asked looked behind me at her.

"Y-yes I'm fine... I'm just a little scared... the pokemon here have never attacked me..."

I took a closer look. They were all Poochyenas.

"Poochyena? Well that explains the bite attack." I stated to myself.

"Casey, do you think you can get yourself out of here?"

She thought for a moment. "N-no... I-I don't think my confusion attack is strong enough yet..." She said. "Sorry..."

" That's fine, I'll just have to change my plan slightly"

_Plan? What plan?_

'Shutit!'

I stood between Casey and one of the poochyena. For some reason I knew that was the one I needed to focus on. Suddenly it jumped forward at me. On instinct I jumped forward as well, tackling it right as the bite attack started to form. "Gyah!" It shouted falling back. Suddenly I got that feeling... The one you get when you feel like you know what something is but can't quite recall. I had gotten it when I saw Casey for the first time as well. But there was something eles strange about this poochyena. I thought I saw a glimmer from it. Sadly however after that glimmer it was back to a silloette.

"Hey Casey" I wispered.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea. Climb onto my back"

"Won't that hurt?"

"Who cares, just do it"

She slowly climber on my back when I lowered myself to the ground.

And she was right, it did hurt. Not only because of the weight, but because I apperantly was still wounded from that fight. I lifted her up anyways and had her hold the scuff of my neck.

'Well something good comes out of being an Eevee' I thought to my self.

(Don't ask me how I knew Eevee had a scuff on the neck, I got a lucky guess)

With Casey on my back and the special poochyena ready to attack again, I was ready to put my plan into action

_Again, WHAT PLAN?!_

**SHUT UP!**

I watched as the Poochyena got ready to do another bite attack, probably thinking with Casey on my back it could get rid of both of us. Then, the Poochyena dashed forward doing the bite, once again I attempted my tackle to counter. I was just barely fast enough to hit the Poochyena in time, if I was any slower I wouldn't of been able to hit it in time which could've messed my plan up completely.

_For the last time, WHAT P-_

**And for the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP!**

With the Poochyena once again knocked down I dashed by the opening, running away from the wild pokemon.

Once I thought I had gotten us far enough, I stopped running and set Casey back on the ground.

"Are, huf, you, huf, ok, huf, Casey? Huf." I managed to breath.

"Yes I am fine, thank you Red." She thanked. "Is your back ok?"

"Yes my back's alright. By the way Casey, how did you know something was wrong with my back"

"Well... Ralt's are known as the feeling pokemon. Unfortunatly I'm not that strong yet but I could tell feel that your back was hurt."

"Well I hadn't noticed until you pointed it out, if you hadn't than getting us out of there could've failed."

"He he, You're welcome" She gigled.

"Haha"

Just as we were laughing I heard something rustleing in the bush neerby.

I quickly jumped back onto my feet and got ready for a fight.

Another Silloette pokemon came out of the bushes, another Poochyena.

It slowly came out of the darkness, revealing what it looked like.

"Woah..." I wispered to myself. That strange feeling Poochyena was definitly special, Instead of the usual grey fur with dark grey parts on the face and paws, It had a shiny gold coat where the grey fur usualy was and a darker yellow where it was usualy dark grey. The Poochyena was Shiny!

_Well that's pretty interesting. I never would have guessed that we'd see a shiny pokemon so soon._

'I know, But that gold coat looks so beautiful in person than on the computer screen! Makes me kind of wish I was a trainer instead of an Eevee!'

_Funny you should say that..._

Suddenly, the Shiny Poochyena jumped at me, clearly using Bite. I quickly jumped back, dodging the Bite, then tackled the Poochyena.

"Please stop Poochyena!" Casey shouted. Right when she did the Poochyena stood (well it was still on all fours) getting out of it's battle position. The Poochyena looked to Casey. "Poochyena why are you attacking us?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?! It was you outsiders that attacked us!" The Poochyena growled at Casey. 'Wait a minute' I thought.

_Sound familiar?_

'Indeed. It's anouther Soulmate'

"I'm not an outsider. I live in this forrest too" Casey stated, suprising the Poochyena.

"Y-you are?"

"Yes, my name is Casey. This is my friend Red"

"You said outsiders attacked you?" I stepped in.

"Yes, the word around the pack was that two outsiders, one human like and the other a fourlegged pokemon, attacked the members of the pack that hunt."

"Uh..."

_Don't you remember what the Pokedex said about Poochyena in the game? Poochyena travel in packs. When they come up against an opponent tougher than them, they quickly flee the area._

'But then why is this one's pack still here'

_Maby this forrest is special to them? I haven't the slightest clue honestly._

"Well then." Both of them looked at me when I said that. "I'll help you look for the two outsiders."

"You will?" The poochyena asked. "But I didn't even asked for your help."

'Definatly a soulmate'

"I don't care. I don't like the idea of someone going around messing with peo- Pokemon."

"You're strange"

'Gah the similarities .'

_Did you just make an emote in your mind_

'... No...'

**Hey that is all for this Chapter sorry for how late it is I have had school so I wasn't able to get on my computer to type. Sorry if this Chapter seems kind of short. But I still like what I did... even if it's not that good XD. Next time we will be seeing what Red has planned for helping out this Melanie doppleganger. Thanks for reading. Till the Hero of Flame returns it's time to flash!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Timeless Friends

**CHAPTER 5**

_**-Timeless Friends Bring Timeless Allies-**_

** Heyo everyone! It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here with the long awaited update on Pokemon Adventures of flame! I'm so sorry about the long wait however I have literally been unable to type out this story. But, I digress. Hopefully from here on out I will be able to type up weekly updates. Ok. So last time we left off with red defying logic and creating emotes in his mind. Here we should be continuing our adventures into the forest to find the problem.**

** Also I would like to point out, if I haven't already, my spell checker is broken and doesn't seem to detect when I type things incorrectly. Thankfully as I'm typing this I found an online one so this might not be a problem.**

** Let us begin!**

We had begun to run. Interesting sentance isn't it? Me, a Riolu, and the Golden Poochyena were running as fast as we could away from something. I jumped as a strange attack hit the ground near me.

Now... How did we get into this situation?

I didn't know what had come over me, in a normal situation I don't think I would have stepped in that soon to offer help. Of course, considering what I've already been through I guess it's only natural I'd jump to help. It might of partially been from realization of who this was. I decided not to dwell on the problem. Suddenly, as if to pull me out of my daze, there was a quake.

Though it may have been minor, I jumped into the air once I felt it. The quake ended as quickly as it came.

The look of shock must of brought attention with it as Casey asked, "Are you alright, Red?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Where did that come from?"

Suddenly, The Poochyena took off running. "Quick Casey, let's go!" I said having her get back on my back.

"Hey! Poochyena wait up!" Casey called ahead of us. I was amazed at how slow I was. 'Surely I'm not THIS slow!'

_ Well you are carrying someone on your back. And you're injured, and you're not used to your body yet, and-_

'ENOUGH'

I decided I needed to really step it up when I got an Idea.

"Cha...os..."

_ Uh... Red are you thinking of doing-_

"Rift!" I suddenly shouted. But nothing happened!

_ Red you should know by now your Chaos energy attacks aren't going to work in your current state. In fact I don't think it would work anywhere but home._

Well isn't that just peachy.

I kicked it up a notch, If I didn't we would be left behind.

I noticed a light ahead of us, it was a clearing!

Once we were through I slammed to a stop. The Poochyena was sitting in front of us, looking up.

I looked up as well, and was paralyzed.

It wasn't a humanoid and a four legged that attack the Poochyena's group.

It was a HUMAN and a four legged!

"Alright it looks like we have ourselves a few rare Pokemon here!" The human said, I was the only one able to understand it apperantly.

" A shiny Poochyena, anouther Ralts, and an Eevee! This is just my day! Haha!" He stated.

Anouther?

"Well then, Let the catch begin! Go Mightyena!"

"Everyone run!" I shouted as the human threw a pokeball into the air, a mightyena materializd where the ball's light hit.__

"Alright Mightyena, use Crunch!" The human shouted. The Mightyena rushed towards me, opening it's mouth with the fang aura apearing in front of it. I knew crunch was going to hurt more so I jumped back, then tackled it. "Hah!" The Mightyena spoke, "you call that a tackle?" It then charged at me, an aura of air appearing to show how fast it was going. I knew it was going to hit me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Casey had long been gone with the Poochyena.

"Red!" I heard.

... Well... they left to behind the bushes.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the attack to hit me. But it didn't come. When I opened my eyes a humanoid figure was standing between me and the Mightyena, it was holding the fangs in place!

"W-what the?!" I asked myself.

"Well some hero you're turning out to be, Redanato." The figure said. "It hasn't even been a day yet and you already have me saving your ass"

'That voice...' I thought.

_Sound familiar?_

'Yeah that sounds almost like...'

My inner convorsation was interupted. "Well, are you going to move or do you want both of us to get bit?!" The figure asked sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh right!" I ran over to the others. "Common guys let's go!"

"What about him?" Casey asked.

"Trust me, he'll be fine. Now let's get out of here, we do NOT want to get hit with one of those balls" We took off running as far away from that clearing as possible.

I got casey on my back again, feeling that I could possibly keep up with the Poochyena, but wasn't too confident on it. I saw the Riolu running next to me

"Hey hows it going" He said simply, grinning.

"Eh not bad, could go without all the running though." I sarcastically come-backed (If that's even a thing). I heard a howl behind us.

"Uh... Red I don't mean to be rude but... that Mightyena is right behind us" Casey informed.

'Great... and I can't do anything to speed myself up.'

_ Well... I don't know about that_

'What are you suggesting you know a way for me to speed up.'

_ Even if I did, I don't think it would work. Unless you figured out how to use your moves._

'No I haven't'

_ Exactly. So just haul ass!_

I jumped over a root. Since when did I have the skill to do that? Normally I would trip over that. Maybe it's the adreniline. Suddenly, the Riolu sped up, a trail of light behind him, as he jumped and started dashing from tree to tree

_ That's a quick attack._

I nodded, not that anyone could tell with me running.

Then I noticed something, we were now on a trail. The Riolu jumped down and continued running along-side us.

And now we're here. I quickly reoriented myself from the dodge and continued running, I wasn't gonna fail now. From everything I know about pokemon, the last thing I wanted was for me and Casey to fall prey to a trainer.

_Such a violent way to put being a trainer. Though I suppose from a pokemon's perspective it makes sence_

Great, now he's interacting with the otherside of the fourth wall... Sigh... Repair Crew!

Ah much better. Now, where was I?

"Yo, is there any chance any of you know a way outa this mess?" I asked. I was running out of breath, stamina isn't exactly my strong suit.

"Well you're in luck, there's an abandoned house we can stay in not to far from here. We'll go hide in there." Riolu explained. "Just follow me..."

The Mightyena started to gain on me, he could just bite my tail.

"Now!"

The Riolu suddenly took off to the right, I managed to do a 90 (Insert degree simbol here I can't seem to find it on my keyboard) turn right on time to avoid falling over, Casey probably helped with that, And dashed forward. This caused the Mightyena to fall over in attempt to get me as I turned. We were running through the forrest again, taking several turns until we came upon a house, like Riolu said we would. We stopped at it's door.

Apperantly our work wasn't good enough, as the Mightyena crashed through the trees at me, nocking Casey off of my back and onto the ground. "Casey!" I shouted.

The Mightyena encircled her, walking around puppyguarding her (No pun intended).

"So what are you gonna do now, little pup. Wether you run or stay I'll still get one of my targets." The Mightyena barked. It walked over to Casey and put it's jaw around her. I started to step closer

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Mightyena warned, "One rough bite and she's toast"

I knew there was a chance to get her, because he was only putting his head neer her as I said, But that Mightyena has speed, something I've been lacking recently.

A shiny gold suddenly dashed acrossed my field of vision as the Mightyena was sent flying off to the side. Where the golden figure landed, was the Poochyena.

Me and Riolu exchanged glances, as if we had done this before, and ran at the Mightyena. Riolu began to throw a series of punches as I attempted to tackle it several times (Of course my tackles failed).

The Mightyena suddenly howled in pain as I ,finally, made an effective tackle to his front left leg. I knew because I felt the tackle aura begin to surround me when I did it.

When I backed off I looked at myself.

'Did I... Finally use a move?'

_It appears so, that sure did look like a real tackle._

The Mightyena limped away, None of us made an attempt to follow it. I looked towards the Riolu and felt a name appear in my mind. It was deffinatly his soul mate.

My Timeless Friend, Carl

** And that wraps up Chapter 5, I'm sorry for the extreamly long wait as right as I started this chapter after typing my first authors comment at the top, I got grounded. Yiiiiipe... But thank's to my hard work I'm no longer grounded and will be trying as hard as possible to make at least one update a week though I hope it will be often than that, Typing this story has been fun so far.**

** Anyways now to shoutout and Review replies (As Shadow suggested[Insisted] that I do this as well)**

** Loving Togetic: Your OC has been referenced so I have decided to have it as a character though I still don't know how I'm going to make her influence the story. Who knows, we'll see when I cross that bridge.**

** NinetalesSky: Even though I already told you in Pm, the chapters done. Thank's for your review.**

** TheFinalElements: Nuuuu I thought I was Speeeeeeeccciiiaaallll... (Sorry but I thought saying that was appropriate XD)**

** LoLuX12: Thank's for the support and I hope you like it ^.^**

** Lolitathegoddessorca: ... Nice?**

** That takes care of everything I need to cover, of course these first 6 chapters are for introducing the characters and setting. I went ahead and commented on previous chapter reviews too, I am seeing these (In case I didn't sent a Pm in response to you). So anyways... That hole fourth wall breaking was Shadow's way to explain what happened when I was grounded, can you believe I managed to impliment my being grounded into the story?! I can't! But anyways, thank you all for reading. **

** Until the Hero of Flame Returns, it's time to flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	7. Chapter 6 - To Finally be a Pokemon

**CHAPTER 6**

_**-To Finally Be A Pokemon-**_

**Heyo everybody, It's Redanato the Hero of Flame! I'm soooo HAPPY right now, I'm actually getting to do a second chapter this week! Thank you everyone who's supported this story so far and I hope you like how this story goes.**

** Ok from here on out, I've decided to make the references to unproduced stories apear at a bear minimum, I realized it's kind of confusing for people considering I'm the only one who know's the ins and outs of said story. If you agree with plan, say so in the comments. If you disagree, then I'll mention it a little more often then otherwise. I just don't want the staple of this story to be the conversations between Shadow and Red and how confusing they are. They'll still make no sense, but that'll be your own fault not mine XD. Lulz, jkjk. **

** Anyways, this chapter isn't important to the main story (Not that I have much of one preplanned, in fact this is all kindof freestyled), However it will finally allow Red to actually do something. And it will set some other things.**

"We... we did it." I stammered. I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you alright Red?" I heard Casey ask.

"Yeah... I'll live." I rolled onto my side. "My back just hurts" I laughed.

I heard Casey laugh to that.

"That was quite an impressive tackle, considering all your other horrible attempts." Riolu semi-complimented me. "It almost looked like you've been doing it forever."

"Riolu-"

"That is not my name, Call me Wave." He interupted.

_So his name is Wave huh? That's actually pretty fitting, considering his soul mate loves water._

"That's a pretty Ironic name, don't you think?" I asked.

"So what, blame my parrents not me" He responded, turning away and folding his arms.

"Oh... kay then. My name's Red" I introduced

"I know who you are. And I know that's not your real name."

I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He then did something I didn't expect. He mouthed it.

Err... I mean he said the word without actually saying it. He said my real name... but he didn't...

"I haven't gone by that name for a long time, my name is Red." I insisted. "How do you know so much about me, Wave?"

"I've been... tasked... with helping you. But it appears the job isn't worth the effort."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Don't pay to much mind to it, you might hurt yourself."

"Fine, just get out of here if you're going to."

'How can he be Carl's SoulMate? He's nothing like him!'

_ Not quite, He's testing you._

'Really?'

_ Yes, you can see it in the smirk he has._

'And you're absolutely positive?'

_Of course, have I ever steered you wrong?_

'You don't want me to awnser that'

"But you aren't going to leave." I stated, "Are you?"

He glanced up at me in surprise. "Nice guess, looks like you pass"

"So it really was a test." I laughed. "Ok then, so what's this task we have to do."

"How would I know" He asked shrugging. "Nobody would tell me"

I stared at him with a dumbfound look on my face, did he seriously not know?

"In the meantime I suggest you find a place for you all to stay, It's getting late."

"Uh... right."

"You can stay in this house, It's a bit raggety but it's usable."

"Of course it is, Thank you Wave."

"No problem" He started walking into the forrest. I had a feeling he wasn't going to go too far.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Poochyena walking in the opposite direction, I trotted over to her. "Where you going?" I asked.

"I was heading back home, is that a problem?" She responded plainly.

"Well uh... No. I guess I just assumed you'd want to stay with us." I responded myself doing the anime embarrassed sweatdrop face (^.^').

"You wouldn't mind?"

" 'Course not, with you, me, Casey, and Wave, We'd make a pretty good team."

"Alright then, I'll stay."

"Great to have you" ^.^

"My name's Midnight by the way." She said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I'm Red, Well met."

_A little while later_

I walked over to Casey. "So... I'm staying as well?" She asked.

"I didn't see a reason why you wouldn't, why do you object."

"N-no of course not, it's just I didn't expect it, that's all. I appreciate it, thank you."

"No problem, common we need to go to sleep."

**Day Two**

**The next day**

I woke up shortly after, the sun was shining through the roof so I wasn't given much other choice. Our sleeping arrangments were admitingly wiered. The house was a two story house with two broken bathrooms, A livingroom with a scratched up couch and broken TV, A rundown kitchen with no appliances and missing tiles, and 2 Bedrooms; both upstairs. The front door went into the living room which branched off to the stairs and the kitchen. The stairway led to a hallway on the second floor with to doors one the left, being as the stairs where on the left side of the house (When you first come in through the door. The doors upstairs are one the left when coming from the stairwell.) So we split the two bedrooms, boys at the front, girls at the back... ok me at the front, the others in the back. The only one who didn't come inside was Wave, I assumed he just prefered to be updoors.

I had curled up on the bed, the bedrooms where both actually in pretty good shape considering. The room I had, (Which I officially labled the blue room for it's blue walls) Had a small twinsized bed with two pillows, a nightstand, and a window that looked out onto the clearing. And of course the hole in the Ceiling.

I walked through a perfectly sized hole in the door that I had covered up with a piece of cardboard as a makeshift door. Hey, I was originally human, I wanted a door.

When I went downstairs I saw Casey sitting on the couch. She was sitting on the edge kicking her feet back and forth like a steriotypical child.

"Heyo Casey" I greeted as I walked over to the couch.

"Hi Red" She spoke sprightingly.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"It was much different than the ground... that... bed was it? Was actually softer than it looks. You?"

"Perfectly, sleeping there made me feel like I was back home."

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like? The place you come from." She asked. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, I'm just currious."

I thought for a moment, I needed to think of the right words to describe my homeworld without giving it away, not that I was THAT concerned about anyone knowing. "It's a great place, but like every good place it has it's flaws."

"What are it's flaws?"

"... The people there just do stupid things, that's all."

After talking with Casey for a little bit, I finaly asked where Midnight and Wave were. She told me they were outside sparring. After she said that, I listened and could even here them outside. I was about to close my eyes, but decided not to. Instead, I walked out to watch, Casey followed me out there.

Wave stood at one end of the clearing, from what I could see he hadn't taken that much dammage over all that battle. On the other hand, Midnight looked as if she were ready to collapse.

"You want to give up now?" Wave asked her. "I'll show mercy if you want"

"No thanks, I can still keep going" Midnight chuckled.

"If you insist."

Wave then took off toward Midnight, who coudn't jump out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by Wave's punch. I noticed as Wave lunged at Midnight, there was white aura following him

_Wave is using quick attack, that white aura is there to emphisize the speed at which he's moving. He's fast alright._

'Good morning Shadow, and yeah. He really is fast on his feet.'

Wave hit Midnight, sending her back a minute. Midnight then attacked back, using her bite technique and creating a fang aura in front of her to chomp wave. The move hit, but didn't appear to do much damage.

'They're fighting in a peculiar way... it's almost like'

_They're taking turns? Yes. That's how sparring works here. Each fighter takes turns, but they do it in a way that makes it look like normal sparring like they do back home._

'So why didn't my fight with the Zigzagoon or the Mightyena act like that?'

_ Because those two fights weren't exactly sparring. Don't worry about the details, your Pokemon body will automatically adjust to match your circumstance. You'll barely even know it's happening_

'If you say so'

Wave's turn begun, He once again used quick attack, but this time he didn't go straight for Midnight, he went off to the right, then back to the left. He was moving in a zigzag. Suddenly, he disapeared completely.

'Uh... where did he go?'

_Wait for it..._

All of a sudden, something slammed into Midnight from behind, sending her flying forward.

"That's game" Wave said.

Midnight stood up.

"Good fight you two" I shouted to them. Both of them looked at me, dumbfounded. "Now, My turn" I ran over to the opposite side of the field from Wave

"Yeah, sure. Do you even know how to fight." Wave asked.

I thought for a moment. "Hehehe. No I guess I don't" (^.^') Everyone looked down as if doing mental facedown.

"Well then, I guess I have to" Wave finally said.

"Have to what?"

"Show you how to fight."

I grinned. Then ducked down slightly, getting into my battle stance.

"Uh... why are you... ducking?" Casey asked.

"That's his battle stance, though it's a bit amaturish, it fits." Wave explained anoyingly.

"Well sorry, I don't know how to fight like this."

I was thrown back, for the 50th time. "Gah!"

"Wrong again. A proper tackle requires the capacity to use more than just brute strength, otherwise you'll just end up hurting yourself." Wave explained. "Instead of trying to force all of your energy to charge forward, use it to push away from behind you."

I sighed. This was making no sence. It was almost as if I was back to square one in fighting.

_And that's exactly where you are. Listen to his words, __instead of using brute strength, use your strategical knowlege._

And that was exactly what I did. I sat silent for a moment.

"Uh... Red... are you going to..." Midnight began to ask, but Casey shushed her.

I felt an energy around me as I began to walk forward, slowly building up speed.

I suddenly lept forward, using almost no forward strength, towards Wave.

Supprised at my sudden burst, Wave attempted to block, but was caught off guard and sent flying.

"That... that was perfect." He finally mannaged to say. He stood back up. "Now, again. Once you have the basic form down, you can to apply more force to the attack."

That's when it hit me. No litteraly. A stick suddenly flew at me and hit me in the face.

I looked at it for a moment, dumbfounded, then refocused my attention to Wave.

I soon mannaged to get a tackle down. It was actually a lot easier than I was making it out to be.

"Unfortunatly, I would teach you how to do a long ranged attack, but I lack knowledge of how to use one myself. I'm sure the others are the same?" Wave appologized.

"I could teach him bite" Midnight suddenly spoke up. "It's a dark type move so it'll help if you need a move other than Tackle."

"I don't see why not, do you have an objection, Red?" Wave asked.

I suddenly realized I was being talked to. "Oh, no I have no problem with it"

"Let's begin. First, we got to practice actually bitting." Midnight explained. She showed me how to do a proper bite. I don't feel I need to explain how that went. "The next part, which is also the hardest part, is forming the aura."  
>"Aura?" I asked.<br>"You remember the Mightyena's Crunch attack, how an aura formed a short distance away from it's actual mouth. That's it's aura." Wave informed. "Most attacks like bite and pound, even tackle if you paid attention, have an aura that forms when the attack is done. For Bite, a pair of fangs form that are used to actually dammage opponents. Only when it's done, you don't even notice or see that it's happening."

"I guess that makes sence." I admitted. "So how do I form the aura"

"The same way you did with tackle, for tackle you formed the aura around you and charged forward. Well for bite, you'll just form the aura infront of you. It'll take it's shape for you." Midnight taught.

'This is starting to sound like I only have to think the move to use it'

_I just find it interesting that they're teaching you. They know they can't litterally teach moves. You aqquire them as you learn and grow._

'So you're saying I already know Tackle and Bite?'

_Yes, the only test is learning how to apply them. Try to do it as you did with tackle._

'I'm starting to think you're a better teacher than these two.'

"Ok... I got it, I think." I stated finally. I focused my thoughts, this time, and jumped forward, biting at Midnight but not actually bitting her. Little did I know, however, that I did Bite her.

Midnight got sent flying a foot. "Th-that was perfect." She said.

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything form." I questioned.

"You won't be able to see it for a while, you'll have to trust your instincts to know if your attack hit. But Midnight was right, that was quite perfect for your first try..."

"I'm a fast learning?"

"Alright, that's it for today. It's getting late." Wave announced after we had practiced each attack a few times.

He stopped me on my way inside.

"You know Red, noone can actually teach you these moves." He admitted.  
>"I knew. I knew for a while. I can only learn moves as I grow and level."<p>

"I wouldn't use the term level, but yes. That's right." He grinned.

"Hey Wave." I called out as he began to walk away. "Thanks"

"I haven't done anything." He simply responded. "Yet."

**And that about wraps up Chapter 6. I'm sorry for the delay I actually got held up with HOW FREAKING LONG THIS IS!**

** This is already just about 2500 words! On just this chapter!**

** I honestly had no intention of such a long chapter and am sorry if any of you find this chapter pointless. In fact, there was really no point. I could've just said "Wave and Midnight taught me how to fight the next day" and've been done with it. So I thank you for your patience those who read the entire chapter. Anyways, I had alittle bit of a problem halfway through, as I was running out of inspiration for the story. So it might be a small while (No longer than a month) before the next chapter is up.**

**I am having fun with this story, in fact for the long time that I wasn't working on my I was kindof worried about what would happen to the story. So I (once again) thank you all for continuing to read this story.**

**Also, the face I described in the chapter, the ^.^ and ^.^' faces that Red makes. They are quite freaking hard to describe so from now on I'll be using those symbols for ****them.**

** Also in the future I'll be having a sort of poll for a new story. I don't know when or how I'll do it, but do expect it sometime in the future.**

** That is all I can think of right now, so have a good night everyone.**

**Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	8. Chapter 7 - Anger, Begets More Anger

**CHAPTER 7**

_**~Anger, Begets More Anger.~**_

__**Heyo everybody, it's Redanato the Hero of Flame!**

** I'm sorry for the lack of an update but it's looking like it'll be a little while before I have a chapter up, I'm just trying to pass by the days till christmas.**

**But for now, I'll try to update as often as possible. In the meantime, Let's see me attempt at actually starting this chapter.**

I was being shook awake. I didn't know why, and I couldn't do anything about it. Litterally. I couldn't controll my body at all for a minute. I suddenly felt feeling return as my eyes opened.

"Red, wake up!" I heard, it was Casey's voice.

"C-casey? What's going on?" I asked, jumping up.

"You were having a nightmare..." She said shyly. "I thought you might wanna be woken up..."

"I... I was having a nightmare?" I asked noone in particular.

"Was I wrong to wake you?" Casey asked, bringing me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, no. I apreciate it." I said half-heartedly. "Wait... how did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"I could feel it." She explained, "and when I came in here I saw you tossing and turning."

"Oh" I said, remembering that she was the feeling pokemon. "Alright, thank you."

I looked out the window, it was just barely becoming morning. I stood up and walked over to the window, sitting down when I got to it.

"... Do you... want to talk about it?" Casey asked. I could tell she was concerned.

"I can't. I don't even remember the nightmare." I explained. "Haven't for a long time"

After that we just sat in silence. That is, untill Wave came busting in the door.

"Hey Red, we've got company!" He stated, running back out the way he came.

Realizing this was an emergency, I jumped up and chased after him. When I got downstairs I was surprised with what I saw. The Mightyena was back, and Midnight was attempting to hold it off, and loosing. I jumped in front of her, right inbetween the Mightyena and her.

"Red!" I heard her say.

"I'll handle him, Casey, get her patched up." I commanded. I saw Casey nod out of the corner of my eye as she and Midnight pull back to the back of the room.

"Well if it isn't the little runt that hurt my legg" The mightyena said in a hystarical voice.

"I had hoped I broke something when you did." I said harshly.

"Don't worry, something's going to break this time. Only it wont be my leg, it'll be your neck!" The mightyena lunged at me. Not noticing he didn't use crunch, I jumped to the side, only to get hit from behind by the Mightyena's quick attack.

I flew into a wall, then fell to the ground. The Mightyena slowly walked towards me, as if to taunt me.

'This can't be... the limit of my power...' I thought to myself, not having the energy to speak. How did I run out of energy that fast?

_Red! _I heard Shadow cry out.

'Shadow... help...' I spoke to him.

_Allow me to take control, and I'll handel him._

'All...right...' and with that, I lost control of my body.

"Initializing spiritual switch" My body spoke, but it wasn't my voice that came out. It was Shadow's. My body began to glow as it's fur turned silver, my eyes becoming blood red. Shadow growled at the Mightyena, getting into a battle stance.

"W-what is this?!" The Mightyena asked, clearly confused about what just happened.

" "This" is your worst nightmare. I am Shadow, Shadow Sacato!" Shadow shouted as he suddenly lunged at the Mightyena, completely catching him off guard. The roles had switched, now it was Mightyena who was being hindered, and not me. The Mightyena struggled to get up, and then attempted to lunge back at Shadow.

Shadow expertly stepped to the side, letting Mightyena crash into the wall behind him.

"I believe that's game." Shadow said.

_I thought you had said we couldn't do the spiritual switch. _I commented.

'I had believed we couldn't. I guess the despricity of the moment allowed it. I honestly have no clue.'

_Well for once, I see you are at a loss for words. But it might be that we have a limited amount of times we can do it. I am kind of currious as to what drained my energy so fast._

'I don't know, I suppose we'll have to find out later. Maybe it had something to do with that nightmare.'

_Maybe, in the meantime thought, How about we switch back._

"Reverting spiritual switch" Shadow said, I felt myself regain control as my fur and eyes returned to normal.

I looked to the others, who were stairing at me wide-eyed and with dumbfound looks. "So that's the power of an alternate spirit..." I heard Wave wisper to himself. I had no doubts that he already knew. But surprisingly, noone bothered to ask what I just did.

"Wave, how about you help me get this Mightyena out of here." I suggested. We were interupted however.

"Rustboro" I heard. I looked down to see the Mightyena trying to speak. It coughed a minute. I saw Midnight begin to walk over to the Mightyena.

"Father..." I heard her say.

"You all... must go to Rustboro... That's where they are... keeping her sister..." the Mightyena said. It took me a minute to register what that meant.

_**"Alright it looks like we have ourselves a few rare Pokemon here!" The human said, I was the only one able to understand it apperantly. **_

_** " A shiny Poochyena, anouther Ralts, and an Eevee! This is just my day! Haha!" He stated.**_

So that other Ralts was Casey's sister?

"Dad... please..." Midnight wispered to her father.

"Those... bastards... they used their "science". I was destined this way wether I succeeded or failed... you all... have proved yourself... Please stop-" That was the last thing the Mightyena got to say.

I suddenly clicked what had just happened.

I _**KILLED**_ Midnight's father.

After a few minutes of silence, Wave finally spoke up. "Common Red, let's take him outside" He suggested. I simply nodded and helped him take the Mightyena's body outside.

Outside, I used bite to dig a makeshift grave, and we burried Midnight's dad.

Midnight went to bed early that night.

I walked into Midnight's room a little while later. "You awake Midnight?" I asked silently.

"Yes..." I heard her respond. I saw her sitting by her window, stairing out to the sky.

"Midnight..." I said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize... it's not your fault." She said.

"It kind of is though, I'm the one who did the deed."

"No... it's really my fault."

"How so?"

"I had the chance to save him when those human's first took him from home... but I was scared. It's my fault all this happened..."

"You know... a good friend once told me... blaming yourself for something won't do anything exept hurt you more. I have a feeling that she was talking to you." I explained. Midnight glanced at me while I looked forward.

"Of course, she may have been a bit hypocritical, but she definatly knew what she was talking about." I laughed for a second. "So if it's anyone's fault, it's the people who took your father in the first place, not your own."

"Thanks Red. You know, I feel as though this is a bit Dejavu-ish" Midnight admitted.

"In sorts, it is for me to." 'Only the opposite lulz' I thought to myself.

"Just remember" I said finally.

**"Anger, only begets more anger"**

**And that about raps it up for this chapter. I'm sorry once again for the long wait, it wasn't until recently that inspiration for this chapter struck. I know a death seems a little to violent, but I couldn't think of a better way to reveal the next plan of action without referencing my unwritten story.**

** So anyways onto explanations. The "Spiritual Switch" is an ability that Red and Shadow have that I mentioned in the earlier chapters. What normally happens is my hair turns silver (from it's current dirtyblonde) and my eyes turn blood red. All other apearances are exactly the same, other than the clear personality difference. Meaning that his stance, speach, and attitude is very contrasting to Red's/mine. However, I originally didn't plan to ever include the Spiritual Switch until much later in the story, but I felt that since Red was fighting alone against Mightyena this time, I needed some way for Red to win the fight. And if I made it so Shadow was in control, Mightyena's death would've made much more since.**

** As for Shadow's movesets, he doesn't have one. All of his moves are exactly as they were in my unwritten stories, so he doesn't use any Pokemon moves currently. Of course, his moves have some references to Sonic as they are chaos moves, such as Red's Chaos Rift. However, I didn't need to impliment Shadow's moves in this chapter as the fight was pretty uneven.**

** That last scene with Midnight, it's actually not referencing any of my stories and is referencing a real event. To be honest only the owner of Midnight will understand the full joke of what happened, even though it was a pretty sad moment.**

**So there are only 2 more days untill Christmas day. (btw I realized you can't see the arrows in the ^.^ face, so I'm going to temporarily replace them with 6.6 so you get the idea of the face it's trying to be) I can't even say 2 days cause I'm typing this at 11:49 pm of 12/23/2014. So untill my next chapter, which shouldn't be for a while, Merry Christmas everybody, or whatever religion you celebrate because they are all awesome. Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

**~Redanato ****Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	9. Chapter 8 - When the Time Comes, Strike

**CHAPTER 8**

_**~When the time comes, strike.~**_

** All right, all right. I know, you all hate me for the last chapter. WELL SORRY!**

** Lulz, jk. But Seriously, I know the last chapter was bad. Normally I don't kill off characters like that but I mean common, it was either that or have a character from my old stories named Dark show up, and I didn't want to bring HIM into my stories yet. **

** So I don't feel that I need to summerize what happened last because if you don't know, don't look. I'm not to proud of how I executed that. **

** So as for what's going to happen next, well we're off to go rescue Casey's sister from... whoever the hell took her. So... let us begin.**

I sat down on a branch, don't ask me how the hell I got up here. I glanced over to the others, Casey, Wave, and Midnight. We were just outside their base.

"Here we are guys. This is where the map leads." I said looking at the parchment attached to my arm. "This is their base."

"So inside is Casey's sister?" Midnight asked from the branch on the opposite side of my tree.

"Aye. But remember, when the time comes, strike."

_~Yesterday~_

I woke up bright and early, this time not by Casey. I stood up and stretched, looking out the window.

'I should get ready to head out.' I thought to myself. I strangely didn't get a response from Shadow. I jumped off the bed and walked out to the hallway. Out there, Midnight was waiting.

"You're finally up?" Midnight asked.

"Aye, is something up?" I responded.

"Yes, Wave said he found something on the Mightyena." I noted how she didn't refer to him as he was, but didn't mention it.

"Thanks."

Down stairs Wave was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. A piece of paper was in his hand, he was reading it carefully.

"What is it Wave?" I asked him. He tossed it at me as if it was a playing card. It skid across the floor to my feet where I stepped on it to stop it's movement.

It was a map, leading from the entrance to what I assumed was Rustborough City to some building in the far corner, practically not even in the town.

"This is... a map..." I stated the obvious.

"From what I know of the town, it leads to a building just behind the Devon Corperation's building." Wave explained."I've looked around it before, there's no entrance."

"There's a back..." I heard Casey say. I flipped it over and sure enough, there was a second half of the map. I seemed to lead towards Rusturf tunnel.

"It says there's some sort of Cave entrance in Rusturf tunnel... but I'm pretty sure the miner's there would've noticed it, right?" I commented.

"Not nessisarily, not if it's well hidden." Wave pointed out. "Or if it's not INSIDE the cave at all."

"Well first thing's first, We need to get to the place." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a random piece of string on the desk.

"Casey, can you help me tie this to my leg?" I asked. She tied it consideranly well.

"Alright, so we going Wave?" He nodded

"Uh..." I heard Casey start to say.

"Wait, are you two GUYS leaving without us?" Midnight finished.

Both of us stopped walking, I recognized that tone. We both turned the same way, practically mirroring eachother, and looked back at them. Midnight did not look happy.

"Well... er... that is to say..." I started to stammer. I looked to Wave as he did me, both of us looking terrified. We gulped.

_~Later that day~_

Soon we were walking through the forrest normally. Me and Midnight walking beside eachother while Casey was on my back and Wave was traveling by his prefered method, the trees.

Eventually we came to the gate of Rustboro City. I noted to myself how little I had actually paid attention to the senery, it's not every day you get thrown into a video game

(slowly looks at )

I was about to walk in when Wave jumped in front of me. "I don't think we should just walk in." He said simply.

"Where do you suggest we go?" I questioned.

"We should head around, keeping a good eye on who's in the city while we go around." He suggested.

"Why do we need to see who's in the city?"

"Reasons, we are going to need a quick escape route."

I decided not to question his reasoning there. "Then how do you think we're going to watch? Only you can see over this wall."

"Not nessisarily..."

_~A few minutes later~_

"I can't believe you're having us do this..." I muttered as I was lifted into the tree. I glanced to Casey. "Are you sure you're ok Casey?" I asked.

She glanced up, she was the one getting me up with her psychic powers. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just focus on getting up there before I can't hold you anymore." She said.

I waited till I was in jumping distance of the branch, then did a midair leap onto the branch.

I turned and saw Wave throw Midnight up, which she didn't quite like. It was actually kind of funny to watch. I then watched Wave carry Casey, where she returned to my back.

So then we jumped from branch to branch until we could see our destination.

"Alright, so what's the plan Wave." I asked.

"Well from what I can see, the only entrance we're going to get into is from the roof." He infromed.

"I didn't realize you had exelent sight." I commented.

"It's the aura, it enhances my sight so I can see further and more accurate. It's just my choice of how I use it." He explained. "So anyways, I took a closer look at the map, it actually leads straight to the spot where we need to go. I don't know how he could've possibly gotten that information, irony is it leads to the main hall."

"Then let's get a better view of the situation inside before we make the strike."

I sat down on a branch. I glanced over to the others, Casey, Wave, and Midnight. We were just outside their base.

"Here we are guys. This is where the map leads." I said looking at the parchment attached to my arm. "This is their base."

"So inside is Casey's sister?" Midnight asked from the branch on the opposite side of my tree.

"Aye. But remember, when the time comes, strike."

Casey helped me jump over to the top of the wall. It took a minute to keep my balance because of my awkward position, but Casey helped out with that.

We followed the path to the main hall, strangely not seeing any guards. That is, until we were just outside of the main hall. Where two guards were standing there, both in different outfits. I wasn't pleased with either of them. I had everyone duck back behind the wall exept me and Wave.

"Wave, I'm assuming you know which team wears those uniforms." I wispered.

"Yeah, the one in the Red is-" He began,

"I know who the red team is, what about the other?"

"No... I've never seen them here in Hoenn before." He thought for a moment. "Do you?"

"Unfortunately yes." I sighed. "The red is team Magma. The black... is team Plasma."

**So now we have a perdicament (not sure if I spelled that right cause I really don't care), why would Team Plasma be in Hoenn? And why is Team Magma still around? What could be their plan? How the hell should I know I only tell the story I don't write it XD.**

** So why would I make a chapter like this, well recently I've gotten into the Assassin's Creed games and I love playing it. So I figured I may be able to impliment that into chapters of my stories, and I figured since we were breaking into the enemie's base, that we should sneak in. The tree thing was just for the Lulz.**

** So as for the wristband map, that was Shadow's idea. If you notice, I didn't mention Shadow at all in this chapter, which is strange considering how Shadow is a form of conscience for Red, being as Shadow pretty much directs Red what to do.**

**Well as I mentioned in the past, I don't want to make Shadow one of the staples of the story, even though he's important to Red in just about every story I've put this Red in. So what I did is I showed that Red is capable of thinking and acting on his own, as he is a strategist in training (betcha didn't know that) and Shadow is sort of like his mentor. A little backstory that there is no way you could've known.**

** Now for Casey's Psychic abilities. In the begining I believe I had her say that her confusion attack wasn't strong enough in here current state, which is true. She's around level 3 if she would be in the game so she doesn't even have confusion as an attack in the beggining, but as you can see I'm implimenting experience not just from training but from growing in general, so now she can use it. Even if it's still not as good.**

** As for the small comedy between Wave and Midnight, Casey can't use psychic type attacks on Midnight so somebody else had to do it, and since fighting types are stronger that dark types, I had him throw her. And since fightings weak to psychic, he carried her instead. That and she's delecate compared to the rest of them**

** Red's a horsie XD**

** So for the usual, till the Hero of Flame Returns, it's time to flash!**

**~Redanato Sacato ****the Hero of Flame**


	10. Chapter 9 - Sometimes, Even Rashness

**CHAPTER 9**

_**~Sometimes, Even Rashness Requires Thought.~**_

__**Heyo Everybody! It's Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame here bringing to you the Ninth chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flame!**

** Well in the last chapter Red and friends snuck into the enemies' base to find something completly unexpected, Team Magma AND Team Plasma. Now the only question is what could possibly be going on?**

** So I decided I would try doing a "question of the day" thing. Mainly because A question came up between me and my friend. So here's the question.**

** "Which legendary would win in a no item battle at equal level. Primal Kyogre (My Rep) or Primal Groudon (My Friend's Rep)." The problem we have is thier abilities, because they seem to cancel eachother out and each pokemon has a move that can devistate the other. So you all can tell me in the reviews what you think and I'll count it as one of the reviews needed for my Loyal Reviewers thing.**

**I may even make it a pole. Who knows. As a matter of fact, if a poll is up you can either awnser to the pole or awnser to the review. Either way I'd apreciate it.**

** So now, we're going to see how our heroes find the secret between Team Plasma and Team Magma.**

__"You mean THE Team Plasma?!" Wave asked. "The group from Unova that was trying to liberate Pokemon from humans?"

"Yeah... THAT was their plan" I mumbled to myself. "Anyways, yes that's the very same. We need to find away aroun-" Suddenly Wave dissapeared. I turned to the guards, and saw him sitting above them on the wall.

"Wave!"

__He reached down behind thier necks, and hit them lightly, being sure to grab thier collars. I sighed. I signaled for the others to follow me as we went to the door way.

I glanced inside the main hall, suprised with what I saw, barely. I saw the two team's members lined up, each on opposite sides. I then saw whom I assumed were their leaders. The one on the Team Magma side was dressed in the basic Team Magma uniform I've always known, only he looked as if he was physically tougher than all the other members. What was strange to me was that I couldn't see his face. His hood completely shadowed it. The other however, I recognized. He wore a black cloak with white edging and wore a hood, only difference was I could see his face. It was Ghetsis. The leader of team Plasma himself. I took a glance around the rest of the room, there were windows and outside I could see Rustboro. 'How did we get into Rustboro, we didn't travel that far.'

I also saw a doorway closer to the two leaders, it apeared to be around the corner and down the hall from where we were. I quickly dashed to the other side of the doorway, bringing Casey along with me, and Midnight followed. Wave made it so the two members fell on their respective sides of the doorway out of sight. We then ran over to the area I saw the door. Only problem, there was a wall right before where the door was. There was, however, a staircase to our imidiate right. I signaled for the others to stay there as I quickly went up it, Casey with me.

I don't know how I missed it, but it lead to a balcony. That had no guards on it.

Not the smartest idea teams.

__"...So you've brought it?" The hooded Magma member questioned.

"Yes. We've brought it. I assume you also have your end of the bargin." Ghetsis stated.

"Indeed" the hooded member pulled out a few documents. "These are the locations of the legendary Pokemon you've been looking for. Though I still don't understand why THIS one is the one you're searching for."

"Don't worry about it. Bring me the Kirlia." Ghetsis shouted to one of his lackeys.

One of the Team Plasma members brought a cage over to the two leaders. I looked closely inside it, it was deffinatly a Kirlia. The thing that suprised me, it was shiny!

"Though, I must say. I'm not sure why you'd want this abomination of a Pokemon."

"That's her Red! That's my Sister!" Casey wispered to me. "But... I don't recall her being shiny..."

"Mutants can be very helpful in our mission. Especially one with that high of a psychic power."

The member handed the cage over, while taking the documents.

"Thank you, for your cooperation." Ghetsis said with a smirk.

I ran back down to the others and explained what we saw. "So team magma is now in "owner-ship" of Casey's Sister?" Midnight asked. I nodded.

"But this is good, once Team Plasma gets out of here we'll have half as many members to worry about, and I have a hunch of where they're going to take her too." Wave said. "I snooped around, I heard that thier "prison" is the building we originally entered."

"Alright, so we may be able to pick the lock if there is one. Let's head that way!"

To summerize what we did next, we followed the guards carrying Casey's sister. (basically it was alot of sneaking around which is easy when you're a two foot high pokemon and everyone is busy doing something.) Which led us to where they kept her.

To my suprise, they put her into what looked like the leader's room. We snuck into the door while they were waiting and hid under the table, the leader was about to enter.

"Well, Well, Well. Welcome to your new home Kirlia. I hope you like it, because you're going to be here for the rest of your puny little life." He spoke in a cold meniacle (spelling?) voice. I saw the Kirlia duck back in fear. I was about to jump forward when I felt Wave's hand on my sholder, telling me to wait.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" the leader called, clearly anoyed.

A soldier came in. "Sir, two of our men where found unconcious by the main hall's entrance, we think there's a spy in the building." He explained.

'Shit. We have to move'

_Don't move a muscle_

'But why not Shadow?! We're gonna get caught.'

_DON'T MOVE YOU IDIOT_

I admitt, I flinched. I've never seen/heard Shadow get angry, so it was an enlightening experience. But I did as I was told.

"Alright, have the men double the watch on all exits, I'll be down there in a minute." The leader ordered (I think I forgot to mention the stairs we went up earlier led to this room (eventually) as well as another one on the opposite side of the wall from earlier.).

I watched as he pocketed what appeared to be the cage's key and then walk out after the guard. I made a silent thanks to Shadow and slowly crept out. The coast was completely clear.

"Pst! Hey!" I wispered to the Kirlia, we were up on the table that the cage was on.

The Kirlia opened her eyes, she must of fallen asleep.

"W-who are you?" She asked shyly. Her voice was... strange. As if it was two people talking at the same time.

"My name's Red. I'm a friend of Casey, I'm here to-"

"Casey's allright?!" She suddenly jumped up. Her voice went to only one for a moment.

"Er... yes she's right here on my back." I nudged my head up. I mean, it was kind of obvious.

I saw her make a quick prayer probably in thanks.

"Thank goodness... I can't undo the lock it'sself, it's made so nothing with psychic energy can tamper with it." She explained. I grinned.

"Then it's a good thing we've got our own personal key." I joked, glancing toward Wave.

Wave walked over and made short work of that lock, one (what looked like) forcepalm and the door flew open.

Me and Wave helped the Kirlia out, she seemed exhausted and could barely stand on her own. "Midnight." I said. She got wide-eyed suddenly.

"There is no way you're going to make me carry her." She simply put. "I'm A. Not you. And B. Not a rapidash."

I looked at her, doing a Puss-in-boots-style beg face.

Let's simply say she was more creeped out, and agreed out of fear of me doing that again.

So now we're here, we escaped the enemy's base and were running back to the house. (Is it nessisary for me to type all of our escape? We went out the way we came in)

When we got there, we helped the Kirlia in and set her down on the couch.

"Thank you... I feel better now that I'm out of that place." She thanked.

"It was no trouble. Now, I know you're Casey's sister, but can you please tell us who you are and why Team Magma want's you so badly?" I asked.

"Alright... My name is Kannokou Harmonia White." Her voice was the other one.

"Back when we were younger, me, Casey, and another Kirlia, me and the kirlia were kidnapped by Team Plasma." I noticed something wiered about her eyes. Her eyes changed color depending on the voice that was speaking. Kind of like me and Shadow.

"They fused the two of us together, causeing us to become one shiny Kirlia. My psychic powers became enhanced and the scientist thought we were a sucess." Her voice changed back to both after a quick pause. "Ghetsis however, did not. He quickly sold me off to Team Magma who had something he wanted."

I almost laughed. "So that's what they meant by Mutant. Well Kannokou, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. We'll do everything we can to keep you away from both of those organizations." I offered.

"Thank you... I would rather be with my sister than in some prison."

"Yes... Trust me I know." I grinned.

Afterwards, Midnight and Casey showed Kannokou to their room. I didn't join. I've never been one to sit in a room with a bunch of girls. Instead I retired to my room. Wave went who know's where, I don't think he was too pleased with another psychic type around. Especially one with as much power as Kannokou is said to have.

That got me thinking, why would team Plasma do something like that to her- er them?- I'd never heard of anything like that before. Not with any of the teams. It raised many questions.

'Hey Shadow.'

_Yes?_

'Thank's for earlier.'

_No problem, remember acting rashly like that is sometimes helpful, as shown by some of your old friends, but there are times when you need to wait and think rationally._

'Of course. Good night Shadow.'

_Good night, my friend._

Sometimes even rashness, requires thought.

**So that's about it for Chapter 9. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for all the points where I cut out parts of what's going on. I just felt like they weren't nessisary and I hope you all understand that.**

** I would also like to leave a shoutout for "LovingTogetic" for her OC submission, Kannokou. Though I wasn't entirely sure at first wether I could fit her character in or not, after much consideration I found a way. Team Magma. **

** So as you can see Ghetsis has somehow returned and Maxie apears to have been overthrown, maybe the next time we see them we can get some awnsers.**

** Also, this is the official start of my OC request. If any of you would like to submit an OC, here's what you can do. First, send me a PM with the following things.**

** Name:**

** Gender:**

** Age: (If your character is over 14, it is suceptable to future bonus stories at viewer request [meaning lemons].)**

** Pokemon: (Which pokemon is it?)**

** Shiny: (Yay or Nay)**

** Level: (Not Required)**

** Type: (If it's a mutant or "morph" it may have different types than normal, idk.)**

** Moveset: (4 moves obviously, and nothing irrational.)**

** Ability: (Nothing OP)**

** Special Ability: (Kind of like Red's Shadow ****form. And Kannokou's Psychic power boost.)**

** Anything else for the description of the char: (Include Personality here)**

** So thank's for reading, see you guy next time**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

**Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	11. Chapter 10 - I I Actually Dreamed

**CHAPTER 10**

_**~I... I Actually Dreamed.~**_

** Heyo Everybody! It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here bringing to you the TENTH! Chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flames! I can't believe I made it this far with a story. So last time I started a Question of the Day think. Well I have a new one for today that I would do for reviews. So here it is**

** "Which Assassin's Creed game is your favorite, and why." I may post a poll for this where the choices will be Brotherhood, 3, 4, or Unity. And you can have more than one favorite.**

** Personally, mine is a tie between Brotherhood and 3. But that's besides the point.**

** So last time Red and company rescued Kannokou. Very entertaining. So what happens now? I honestly have no clue. Presumably I'm get them aquainted with living situations eventually.**

** -  
>And Finally I got something to work with, so let's get to it.<strong>

_~Knock knock knock~_

_I heard. I slowly stood up at the side of my bed. I rubbed my face with my hand as I walked over to the door, Topening it slowly. Behind the door was a tall man in a black suit, his arms were crossed. His iris was grey and he seemed to have a piercing gaze._

_ "May I help you?" I asked, wondering how he got into the house to knock on my bedroom door._

_ "Maybe, you're known as Redanato aren't you." He questioned._

_ "How did you-" I started to say._

_ "I don't have time to answer your questions, you need to come with me." He grabbed my arm in attempt to drag me along._

_ I pulled back. "Wait, let me grab some stuff." I commanded._

_ "As you wish."_

_ I had gotten dressed into my usual attire, a black hoodie and jeens. I grabbed my phone, but. "You won't be needing your electronics. If you have some kind of weapon though, I suggest you grab it." _

_ I ignored his warning about my phone and walked into my closet, where my personal weapon of choice awaited. My sword._

_ I was walking with the man. We were walking instead of driving, which I found a little strange. Not that I would've gotten in a car with him._

_ "I'm sorry about your parents." He randomly sad. It then clicked where I'd seen him before._

_ "Wait, aren't you the man from the school?" I asked._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Just who are you..." He stopped walking. He turned and looked at me, then spoke._

_ "My name is Starline."_

I woke up in cold sweat, Casey was waiting at the edge of the bed. I stood up and stretched. "What's up Casey?" I asked her.

"You had anouther nightmare." She plainly stated.

"..." I sat in silence, recollecting what I had seen. "Did you see any of it?"

"No." She assured me. "I just came up here to make sure you were ok."

"Ok. Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." I told her. She went outside after that.

'I...I actually dreamed.' I thought.

_Yes, it appears you did._ Shadow agreed.

'But... was it a dream... or a memory?' I asked noone in particular.

_I don't know. In the meantime, however, let's head downstairs. The others are doubtlessly waiting. _Shadow suggested.

'Yeah... Of course.' I jumped off the bed and walked out with my head down. That dream was really getting to me. When I got downstairs though I put on a brave-ish face.

"Morning," I greeted. Midnight was laying out the couch, Wave on the arm, and Casey was sitting on the edge. "Where's Kannokou?" I asked.

Casey nodded her head towards the kitchen. I glanced that way and heard some noise, something was moving around in there. I walked over.

Inside was deffinatly Kannokou, she was dancing around the room. She twirled to each side, grabbing things from cubberts and counters. The oven was working.

"Kannokou?" I asked. She suddenly turned to me, obviously suprised by my appearence. She almost dropped eveything she was holding, but caught it using psychic.

"H-hello Red..." She said, setting everything down. I realized her voice was as the more... human? Like one. Her eyes were green. **(I assumed here I'll fix it later if nessissary) **

"What are you up to in here?" I asked her.

"I-I was just cooking..." She said shyly.

"Cooking? Cooking what?" I questioned, purely out of curiosity. She just shrugged.

"I can't remember exactly, I just remember how to make it."

"Did you get this stuff to work?"

"Yeap, it wasn't that hard."

I didn't want to question why stuff in the fridge and freezer were still good if nothing worked.

"Hm... Alright." I then just walked out of the room. That had got me thinking.

_You better not be thinking about to doing anything stupid_ Shadow warned.

'Don't worry, I'm not'

_~Five Minutes Later and One Explination to Wave~  
><em>

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted as I went flying into a tree. I had planned on the leaves and branches stopping me, but that didn't happen. I just faceplanted the trunk then fell. Landing on the ground below.

"Well that went well." Wave commented.

"Again!" I insisted. "I need to get up there." Wave just sighed, and threw me back up there. This time, I used bite to hold one of the branches. "I got it" I mumbled. I used the branches to pull myself up, very successfully actually. I jumped towards the house, landing on the roof. I got a good look at what the roof was actually looking like.

It was falling apart! I shouted for Wave to come up. He was up in a matter of seconds.

"So how do you suppose we fix this?" I asked.

"Well we could simply leave it. I don't see how this is gonna affect us, the ceiling underneath is still fine." He stated.

"That may be so, but I think that we can at least make the place LOOK nice." I pointed out putting emphisis on "look"

"Fine, If we got some wood we could just fix it. Simple as that." I sighed.

_If you geet some wooden planks, you can do like minecraft and BUILD!_ Shadow mocked Wave.

'Shutit Shadow, if you're so smart where can I find some planks?'

_Are you seriously asking me this, You're in a god damn forrest. _He shouted.

'It's not that simple, none of us can chop up the wood.'

_Did you ever think of looking for someone that can?_

'Like who?'

_I don't know, how bout you go explore the area to get a better view of it._

'Are you trying to get me to _Synchronize_?'

_Yes, yes I am. __Now get to it!_

I sighed, Shadow's annoying at times. But I did as he said and started jumping from each branch looking for pokemon that can help. I didn't think bug types like wurmple would be much help. Maybe their string shot could- I ran into a tree.

Yes, before you even say it, I ran into a tree, while IN the trees! It was stupid how I managed that. I slowed down my transverse. I didn't need any more head trauma.

After a littel bit of jumping I found the main road. I glanced at the end of the road leading towards rustboro. The road was completely empty. I sighed, and then looked towards the other way. I saw something interesting. Team Plasma members. I jumped from the trees, following them. I had a strange feeling as if I knew what was going on.

"So do you think we'll find it here?" Grunt 1 asked.

"I doubt it. Do you really believe that story those Magma grunts were telling us?"

"I don't trust those fools. They could be trying to ambush us."

"What?! They wouldn't do that. We have an aliance with them, they wouldn't attack us."

'Not them, but deffinatly me. Once I figure out where you're going'

_You know they can't hear you right._

I continued to listen in on their story.

"But really man, a shiny Ninetales, that's impossible here."

'Shiny Ninetales? What would a pokemon like that be doing in Petalburg Woods?'

_Well apperantly getting hunted by Team Plasma. You better keep following them._

I continued following them, I know very fun, and then I heard a rustle down below me. The team Plasma grunts looked back as well, and we all watched a randon shiny Vulpix waltz onto the road. Yes, a SHINY VULPIX.

"Oh, it's just a vulpix." Grunt one noticed, "Let's keep looking for the Ninetal- wait a minute." He finally realized what he was looking at.

"Yeah, a vulpix is much easier to catch than a full grown Ninetales, let's get it"

The Vulpix just stared at them, tilting it's head. It couldn't understand english.

"Alright, go Liepard!" The 1st Grunt shouted, throwing his pokeball in front of the Vulpix. The dark cat formed, getting into the position to pounce on the Vulpix. I took this as my moment to jump down between the two, growling at the Liepard.

"Eh? Is that an Eevee? This is great, two rare pokemon for the price of one!"

Grunt 1 cheered.

"Wait a minute dude, that might be the Eevee greg was talking about, the one that defeated his Mightyena." The other grunt warned.

"Even better, take down two birds with one stone."

'Huh, funny. That's what I was just thinking. Takeing you two idiots out in one go'

_Dude if you keep thinking these things instead of actually saying them, then noone's going to hear you._

I jumped forward at the Liepard, attempting to use Bite. The liepard just dodged, and then donkey kicked me into a tree. Needless to say, that hurt.

_That looked like a rocksmash attack._

'What? Can Liepard even learn that move?'

I stood up. 'I've got to win. I can't loose to these fools.' I thought to myself.

_Red, you can't handel this. Let me take over. _

'No, not after what happened last time.'

_Would you just for get about that and-_

I was kicked in the head, very hard.

I groaned as I got up. 'Shadow?' I asked. I got no response. I was now worried. And now VERY pissed off. I opened my mouth subconsiously, and a small fireball shot out towards Liepard. Needless to say, it was suprised. And needless to say, that small fireball packed a big punch. It sent the cat pokemon flying into the tree.

"Karma, biatch." I said outloud.

"Woah man, that Eevee's nuts. We need to get out of here!" The grunts shouted as they fled off with Liepard.

I walked over to the Vulpix, who had ducked for cover durring the fight.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The Vulpix opened an eye, looked around, then jumped right up on top of me, knocking me over. It then proceeded to lick me to death. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" It chanted as it licked me. It then finally jumped off of me, realizing that my eyes were begining to spin in different directions. "Ohmyarceus, are you ok?" It asked.

"I-I'm fine." I assured it, getting up. "My name's Red." I introduced, doing my own pokemon-bow.

"I'm sky!" She said doing the **^.^** face. Yeah, it's a she. Anouther freaking girl. "What's an Eevee like you doing around here?"

"I believe I should be the one asking that question." I pointed out, earning a confused look from Sky. "What's a Shiny Vulpix doing around here?"

"Oh, I'm just exploring..." She started to tear up, seemingly for no reason.

"A-are you ok?" I asked, getting in a small panic. "Did I say something to offend you or..."

"No... you're fine." She assured, suddenly becoming happy again. "Well, Goodbye Red" She said starting to walk off.

"Hey wait!" I called. She turned around. "It'll be getting dark soon, do you have any place to stay?"

And that's how I got into the position I am in now. Explaining why I came home with a bipolar fox.

Shadow came back eventually, apperantly he got knocked out instead of me when I got kicked in the head. I need to remember that the next time I want him to shut up.

Kannokou had finished the food when I came back, Ironically it was just simple Pokemon food (like from the anime) which was funny considering how long it took to make it.

Sky decided to say, but she still never explained why she was wandering around in the first place. She also agreed to help with fixing up the house, so it was a win win for all of us.

I didn't mention the ember I pulled off to anyone, not even Shadow knows about it yet. And since Sky seemingly didn't see it, I wanted to keep it a secret for a bit.

Later that day, I retired to my room alone again. Knowing full well Casey would be there in the morning.

**So that concludeds Chapter 10 of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. I would like to thank everyone who's stuck around so far and contributed to the story even thought, quite frankly it sucks. Just to put it bluntly. But remember guys, this is still the "prologue sequence". Meaning if this was Assassin's Creed, this would be sequence 1. But don't wory, the real adventure will deffinatly start soon.**

** I want to have a quick shout out to two people today, NinetalesSky (and someone else I will mention in a bit). ****Sky has been reviewing to the story for quite a while now and is the owner of the Oc "Sky". **_**Really, that's all you're gonna say?**_

**Yes, that's all I'm gonna say. Sorry.**

** I'm going to have to save the other shout out for next time, sorry. Anyways,**

**Explanations as to what the hell happened in this chapter. Basically what happened to Shadow, I originally was gonna make it so that head injury made it so Shadow wasn't going to be around for a WHILE. But then I realized that I shouldn't do that until I get really into the adventure, or else Red's pretty much screwed in this world. Even with the other's help. Midnight (to my rememberance) hasn't been told in story about who Red really is, and I don't think she would care if she was a real character (Wait...).**

** Also the flashback/dream. Yeap, major reference to my unwriten story. In fact if the story was writen, that would be a direct quote. So I kind of screwed up in the plot. I'm trying to set it up as if Red doesn't remember anything from my last story. Problem with that, well him as a character.**

**As I pointed out, Red couldn't use his Chaos moves. But if he hadn't gone through the events of the Us (Unwriten Story) then how could he of known about them. Also, Red didn't start using Redanato as his actual name until the events of the story. And for finalities sake, sword play. If the events of US didn't occur, he never would have proffessional training in the sword. But I do have a cover up for all of those.**

** I pretend to use Chaos Rift all the time when I'm running (sometimes finding that it works) irl. Easy fix there. **

** Redanato is my Common(internet) name. There's that fix.**

** I love using a sword, even w/o training. I'm the god damned hero of flame for gods sake.**

** This situation with the lost memories, is why I had to do the Mightyena chapter. As I said I was originally gonna bring Dark out, who's the main antagonist of US. But if Red doesn't remember him, that brings problems.**

** Also if you didn't get the "sorry about your parents" use your immagination. I can't tell you.**

** Also, as soon as I find a category for it, I may be starting the US on fanfiction! So you all will finally be able to understand half the thing's I am talking about on here! Yeah I didn't think anyone would be excited either. I may just make it super smash bros cause that's the kind of thing it is XD.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Cya guys next time.**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	12. Chapter 11 - An Unexpected threat

**CHAPTER 11**

_**~An Unexpected threat~**_

**Heyo Everybody! It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here bringing to you the eleventh chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flame! I appologize ****last time I made a couple of errors with Kannokou. ****Apperantly as far as I know from what I was told, kannokou fused with a guy... So I'm a tad bit confused since from the start I was under the impression that it was two girls that fused together, so in that way I'm sticking with what I started with. That being said as it turns out Psyfactor(the male human [at least to my knowlege]) has blue eyes and Kannokou has purple eyes. That and when speaking as both she has of course the two different colored eyes. ****And which you hear is dependant on what side you're standing on. Also it's the human that is a good cook, so I'll have to... edit that. If something changes I'll fix it in the next episo- er chapter? XD ****And I changed my mind again, guy and girl. I think I got this.**

** So anyways last time I typed some random spoof shite unintentionally. So sorry about that. Anyways we found out Kannokou can cook and we met Sky, the vulpix. So interesting chapter. Anyways I still have no clue where to go with this story, so I guess we'll go ahead and type about fixing up the house. Then I may reveal a supersecretawesomechocolatycoveredsupercard Oc that I made. ****Or not XD**

** So let's get started.**

I woke up alone this time. No dream, no Casey, just myself. I sighed in relief. I looked out the window, it was pretty early so I didn't expect anyone to be up. I went down stairs to find Sky walking around.

"Heyo Sky, what's up?" I asked her, walking over to the couch.

"Up is a direction" She plainly stated. I stared at her dumbfoundedly, trying to figure out if I had heard her right.

"Well... yes but I meant what's going on." I explained.

"Uh... I'm walking around." Ok now she was starting to slightly weired me out.

"Oh...kay then." I balled up on the couch.

"Didn't you say you had something you wanted me to help you with?" Sky randomly asked.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted you to help us fix up the house, why."

"... So why are you just sitting around"

"Er... because I'm waiting for everyone else to get up." I got worried when her eyes started tearing up.

"So... so you don't think I'm enough help?" She asked sad like,

"Heyheyhey that's not what I meant. I simply mean I'm tired so I want to wait till everyones up!" I rushed to explain.

"Oh Ok" **^.^ **She said happily. I sighed, this will take some getting used to. I thought to myself.

_Yes it's not everyday you talk to a bipolar vulpix, let alone a shiny one._

'Yeah you're one to talk, you're my alternate personality.'

_You realize you're only insulting yourself right?_

'Shutit.'

I rested my eyes for a bit, I was unusually tired. Unfortunatly my insomia wasn't helping me.

It wasn't long before the others came down. So, that was the cue to get started.

"Well Wave, Sky, common let's get started." I said starting to head outside.

"So... what is it exactly you want me to do?" Sky asked as we walked over to a log. I glanced over at Wave.

"Well the whole thing is we want some wood to help patch up the place, the only thing is we have no way of getting wood. So Red figured getting a fire type pokemon to help would work fine." Wave explained.

So to explain this in a non narrative way, The plan was for wave to knock a couple trees down (after we searched if their was anyone living in them of course) and then me and Sky would do the actual... wood making. We even got the others to help as well. So me and Midnight helped carry it over to Sky's work station where Kannokou and Casey held it in place while Midnight and I took care of the access flames that were created from Sky's ember attack. Things were going great until...

"What do you fools think you're doing." I heard from over in the woods. I immediatly got into a battle stance. When they approached they were three pokemon, they were Sneasel! One of which was larger than the other 2 "Those trees belong to us." The Largest Sneasel ... Informed us.

I was about to snap when something in side me suddenly calmed me down. "Sorry, we'll just use a different one." We hadn't really started cutting it up yet.

"Nonono, I don't think you understand browny" The Leader Sneasel said... slyly?

'Browny?!' I thought to myself.

"All of these trees belong to us, in fact this entire forest is ours." He grinned, as if he had one this already.

I was getting slightly annoyed, yeah that's a nice way to put it. These types of guys always pissed me off back home so it's only natural I'm a little angry. But there was something about this one that... iritated me.

"So what I'm trying to say, is that you and your little gang of weaklings should get out of here." I was trying so hard to stay calm. What was an Ice type like Sneasel doing in petalburg woods, or Hoenn for that matter! Then again this forrest does have a lot of interesting pokemon. I mean, the only native pokemon we've seen here was that Zigzagoon I fought while looking for Casey.

"And why should we? You realize I could take you out in one hit if you tried to force us." Wave had stepped up. It made sence, Sneasel is a Dark and ice type, so one force palm should do some good damage.

The Sharp Claw pokemon just laughed.

_Twitch _

"I'm not worried about you. You wouldn't be able to catch me in time to even hit me."

_Twitch Twitch_

"I would be able to take all of your friends out before you could even flinch."

"It's a good thing I don't flinch." I heard Wave say, but none of them paid him any mind.

_Twitch Twitch Twitch_

"Uh... Red..." I heard Casey wisper behind me. She could tell what was wrong with me.

"Not that it matters, you're all just a bunch of abominations to pokemon kind."

_Twitch... __**Snap!**_

__"You ass whole!" I shouted jumping at the Sneasel. The suprise attack was so sudden, the "fast" pokemon didn't even have a chance to flinch. Kinda karmatic if you ask me (is that even a word?).

One tackle to the ground and then I just kept spamming bite, it was the only other move I had. One of the other Sneasel tried to pull me off, but I bit him in return. Unfortunatly that gave the main Sneasel time to counter attack, it hit me with a really power scratch like move that felt like I was being hit by a sword, it had to have been metal claw.

I was sent flying back, collapsing when I landed on my feet. "Oh geez, how much more pathetic can you get. Wimp!" The Sneasel kicked me in the gut.

Kick

Kick

Kick

These guys were nuts. I had thought all my life thier never would be times like this, I should of known that theired be pokemon like this, just as thier are evil groups of humans here. The kicking continued. I knew all I had to do was get away and it would be over, but I thought about my friends. Wave, Sky, and Midnight were holding off the remaining two Sneasel. So if I got away, he would go after them. It was stupid reasoning, but I didn't want to chance it.

For a minute, I had considered summoning Shadow, but remembered what happened to Midnight's Dad. Shadow said no words while I thought. I looked towards the others. My eyes met with Wave's. He knew what I was thinking. And I knew what he was.

'Do whatever you've got to do, but whatever it is do it fast' Was what his eyes told me. I looked towards the others, Casey, Kannokou, Sky. Then my eyes met with Midnight herself. It was another moment of synchronicity. I seem to have that with so many people it's kinda scary. She nodded.

"Shadow..." I mumbled. The Sneasels stopped for a moment, confused at what I just said.

"What did you say p-"

"TAKE CONTROL!" I shouted.

P.O.V Change, Narrator.

Red's body began to glow, which scarred the heck out of the sneasels. He slowly stood up, some of the light dimming around his new body, his eyes closed. His coat was now a shiny silver, that flowed in an unusual wind created by Red's/Shadow's energy. He oppened his eyes, and they were blood red.

"W-what the hell!" The smaller Sneasels shouted, confused. The large one was speachless, somewhat confused about what has happened. Shadow glanced at them, which sent them running.

"Where are you idiots going?!" The now alone Sneasel called out to his former allies.

Shadow began to walk towards the large Sneasel, even though he was smaller, Shadow had a form of intimidation over his opponents, the Sneasel was no excuse.

"My order is to eliminate you." Shadow said calmly. "The reasons are just, so the order-"

Shadow tilted his head, grinning. "Shall be carried out."

The Sneasel paniced, dashing in the opposite dirrection of Shadow. Shadow of course, waited five seconds, then took off after him. On his own, however, Shadow was no where neer fast enough.

"I need to borrow your move, Red." He admitted, "Chaos Rift!" A weired aura appeared around him as he suddenly was moving faster, as if time around him had sped up. He swiftly appeared in front of his opponent. The Sneasel was terrified as Shadow back him against a tree.

"How is this even possible, who the hell are you?!"

"The names Shadow." He grinned.

Shadow's first mistake, was giving his name. The Sneasel calmed down immidiatly, chuckling with his head bowed down with his body straightened up. "Oh, I should've known. Hello again, Redanato Sacato. And of course you too master Shadow."

P.O.V Changer, Red.

The sneasel was hystaric. He was laughing evil as he some how now had an intimidation over Shadow, which wasn't good at all. The sneasel suddenly hit a spot on my head, which for some reason hurt ME and not Shadow. Something happened and some how... I really don't know how to explain it... but we just, reverted. I was back in my original Eevee self. In full control.

"I honnestly should've known it'd be you. You're such a drag, hidding for this long. I've been waiting to have my revenge." :)

**And that's it. So I know alot of that seemed confusing but for some reason I have a really hard time putting into words mornings. I'm always so out of it that I don't ever really know what's going on myself. It's kind of sad actually. So anyways I think I should explain why I chose the eye to eye contact. Well I originally was going to only to an eye to eye with Midnight, because it was her father that was killed, but then considered that originally I had shipped Red and Casey. Then I also considered that I labbled Wave as Red's "Partner" for the adventure. So I did a semi compromise and Did the eye to eye with both Midnight and Wave. The Synchronisity wasn't a lie either. In real life I seem to just match up with my friends, and some people that aren't my friends. Of course that only happens in one thing only. The only people I have major synchronisation moments are with Carl and the real Midnight (Which for her isn't as often but it is slightly more often then most others.) Which also inspired my choice about the eye contact. Also, why I chose Sneasels? I'll reveal that with the new character in the next episode.**

**So I wanted to bring up something for anyone who reads this. I'm going to have a bunch of side stories specifically made for situations you people want. I.e, if you want to see a specific ship, a lemon, or a battle (or something of the sort) between characters (one or more) Then P.m or mention it in a review. I want to make this story a bit interactive with the readers and since this is my first major (and my first in general) posted story I wanted to give you people (and perverts for those who want lemons) a chance to see situations you want. These will be my own version of the support conversations used in fire emblem. Of course I've alerted all of the Oc owners (well most of them I may have forgotten some) about this and in order for me to actually fulfill a request I'll need their permission first. Don't forget to submit an OC and awnser my qotd-s that I have been doing (Which are all polls)**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	13. Chapter 12 - Darkness Arives

**CHAPTER 12 **

_**~Darkness Arives~**_

** Heyo Everyone! It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here bringing you all a whole new chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. Last Time I rambled on in the endslate about synchronicity XD. By gods I'm turning into my mother. Anyways, I got a new question of the day for you guys so here we go,**

** "What are your oppinions on each of the following animes; Toradora, Angel Beats, and Okamisan and her Seven Companions." I've been watching these recently and I really do love them. So I want to know what you all think. And yes they're all HighSchool anime XD.**

** So anyways, I'm uploading new youtube videos for all of you that watch me. **

** Alright, so this time we're going to continue off with this mysterious Sneasel who's appeared. **

"I honnestly should've known it'd be you. You're such a drag, hidding for this long. I've been waiting to have my revenge." :) The sneasel laughed. I backed away slowly. "Don't tell me... You really don't remember me do you?" He said.

I slowly shook my head, for some reason, he terrified me.

"Well then, I'll just have to torture your friends until you remember!" He shouted zipping toward the house. I quickly dashed after him, there was no way I was gonna let him hurt my friends.

My head started hurting. 'W-what's going on?' I asked my self. I started slowing down, I wasn't even running anymore. 'No, I can't stop now. I won't! I won't I won't I won't!'

~Flashback~

_I stared him down. "I won't let you hurt my friends any more." I spoke from under my hood. _

_ "Oh yeah? And who are you to stop me, kid." He laughed, holding one of my friends by his colar, it was Kris. _

_ "I told you all, MY NAME IS NOT KID!" I shouted, my hood blowing off._

_ "Wait a minu- It's you!" he shouted suprised, dropping Kris._

_ "My name, is Redanato Sacato! I am the Hero of Flame!"_

Flashback End~

I dropped to the ground. 'What happened to me? What happened before I came here. I couldn't understand it. Just, who is that guy. Why did he look like me?

_If you want answers, you better pick up the pace, He's leaving you in the dust! _Shadow brought me back into reality. I stood back up, and started running.

"I may not be able to use my old technique, but I can do this!" A white aura formed around me as I suddenly sped up. I could tell I sped up significantly but, I could see everything clearly, my reaction time was spot on as if I was just walking.

This is Quick Attack.

I saw the sneasel, he was fast approaching the others, I watched him just knock Wave aside.

"Is that the best you've got?" He laughed. "I would've expected more from you."

I suddenly shot into him, hitting him right in the back. "Gah!" He shouted. He turned around, clearly pissed off. "Why you little!"

I dashed around, doing the same zigzag movement that the Zigzagoon was doing to me. Fortunately, He hadn't realized what I was doing yet. I suddenly dissapeared from his sight, doing the foot movement that Zigzagoon did. He didn't see it. I reappeared behind him and spin kicked him in the back again. He tried to turn around and slash me, but I landed then dissapeared faster. I reappeared again, but instead of hitting him I ran behind him, because he was turning around to counter me. I then used tackle to hit him.

_I hit him head on. My blade was clashing directly with his. "Face it, you can't win with weak strength like that. Try to do something thats actually going to work!" He taunted._

_ An Idea popped into my head. "Chaos Rift!" I shouted, dissapearing. "What's this?!" He shouted, confused at what was happening._

_I slashed at his back cutting deep and stinging hard._

I walked over to where he'd fallen. "I... I can't believe you mannaged to hit me with the same tecnique, again" He spoke, sounding beaten. His eyes were closed. But he suddenly oppened them, managing to hit me with a slash attack. I fell to the ground. "It won't happen again." He promised.

I tried to get up, my face hurt, and my body felt numb. "I should finish you now." He pointed out. "But I enjoy making you suffer, so I think I'll do that." He started walking back over to my friends. I mannaged to stand up. He stopped. "I'm not going to let you. You bastard." I shouted at him. "Ember!" I opened my mouth, a small ball of fire forming, it shot straight towards him. He didn't bother moving because he couldn't figure out how I mannaged it. The ember hit him straight on, and it packed a punch. I guess you could say my technique was _Super Effective! _On him. I watched as the others looked at me in amazement. "Get out of here!" I shouted at the Sneasel. "I never want to see your face around here again, Dark

Dark.

Dark left. I made sure of that. I'm not sure where he went, but I know he left something behind for me. A note. It was written in human speak, so I don't believe any of the others could of read it.

_The gods have chosen to give us a second chance. Do your best not to screw it up_

Do your best not to screw it up? What could that mean? I was dumbfounded. I had to explain to everyone who that was.

"Well... I guess I can start with my arrival here." I suggested. "You see, I'm not really a Pokemon..."

** Wow, shortest chapter yet I think, Idk. So anyways, thanks everyone for reading. I'm sorry for the way I keep constructing these, I wanted to make Dark's arrival something big because he was Red's toughest enemy, being that Dark is his Darkside. So yeah, the new OC is Dark, Red's Darkside. Dark is quite a unique character as he pretty much was always depicted as a Darker version of me, but I couldn't just make another Eevee, it was bad enough with Shadow being around. So since Dark is an Ice elementalist, I figured a Dark and Ice type would be perfect, and since he's pretty sharp, I thought Sneasel would be perfect. One thing I should mention though, if any of you REALLY don't want me implimenting so much of my US, then please just say so in a review and I'll avoid doing it. But the past few chapters have needed some connection to it. It shouldn't be happening as often as it has. But remember in the beggining how I put "you must find the cave of evolution" or something like that, well Red doesn't even remember that. Dark was kind of hinting at that. So in the next chapter Red's clearly got some explaining to do, thankfully though in the Pokemon universe injuries dissapear after sleaping, so Red's face is Ok. And so is Wave. I don't know why I've been putting so much violence into these, I guess it's sort of like a therapy, but without the rapist. Well thank's for reading, Byeo**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	14. Chapter 13 - Please, Give Me Hope

**CHAPTER 13**

_**~Please, Give Me Hope~**_

** Well I'll admit it. I reeeeally don't feel like typing today, but I'm goint to anyways. So last time Red finally met up with someone dirrectly from his home world, Dark. After a major confrontation with the evil entity Dark dissapeared as Red revealed his powerful ember attack. This time, well Red's got some explaining to do. Yeah... That's about it. ONWARD!**

Everyone starred at me with dumbfounded looks. Everyone except Casey and Wave. "Then... what are you?" Midnight was the first ask.

"My name is Redanato Moman... I'm simply a student back home."

"Student?" I heard Sky ask.

"You see... I'm..." I was hesitating. I was certain not many pokemon liked humans here... I was hoping I could convince them. "I'm a human!"

Absolute silence. That's great. "You're a human?" It was Midnight again. She looked angry. I was getting nervous. The last thing I wanted was a fight with them.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before now?" Kannokou asked.

"Because... Because..." I was getting nervous. I was being put on spot between a bigger crowed than just my friends. With nobody to back me up, I guess my stagefrieght finally kicked in. "Because all of you, have some form of hate against humans." I finally admitted. I really hated it when my personality acted like this, changing as if I had mpd.

That's not true." I heard. I looked to where the voice came from. It was Sky. "I don't hate humans." To be honest, I shouldn't of been that suprised. "I mean, don't get me wrong I don't like the evil ones, but..." She was started to tear up again.

'Oh great, the last thing I need is for my mimic to kick in and for me to start crying.' I thought to myself.

_Yes, your tough guy attitude can't take that kind of abuse. _Shadow taunted.

"Sky's right." It was Midnight, to my suprise. "We all share a mutual hate for those teams, but that doesn't mean we hate all Humans."

"Yeah, like Midnight said." Casey pointed out, "Besides, you've proven not all human's are bad."

I smiled. The emotional tension I had created was getting to me, so it was nice to hear them say that. "_Arigat__o_" (thank you) I thanked.

"Well now that you've finally spilt the beans," Wave stated, clearly growing impatient. "Can we move on to what the hell that was." Everyone glared at me, I laughed seeing that.

"Well... That sneasel is also a Human from my home world. His name is Darkato, commonly known as Dark. I can't remember too much about him."

"And why is that?" Wave asked.

"Ever since I came here, the last thing I remembered was going home from school on a normal weekday. In fact, I woke up here." I explained. "However, recently I've been having forms of flash backs about events I've never heard of before. Some of them took the forms of dreams, but the rest happened while comming into contact with Dark."

"So what you're saying is, you're a form of amnesiac?" Midnight summerized. I nodded.

"Yes, from what I remember, Dark did something to me that caused me to have a deep hatred for him. Something evil. But... I don't remember what it was." I took off the note Dark had left behind. (Hahaha, wristband bookbag) "He did leave me this however."

_"__The gods have chosen to give us a second chance. Do your best not to screw it up" _Wave read from behind me. "The hell does that mean?"

"I honnestly have no clue," I admitted. "But what I do know is, there's deffinatly something that I need to do."

"Geez, this is like daja'vu. Though it feels like in in more than one way" Wave sighed.

I sat in thought. 'What could I possibly be here to do?' I asked myself.

_Yes... Once you have awakened and gotten aquainted with your area,... You must find the Cave of Evolution... I know you will be able to find your way..._

'W-what was that?' I asked in my head.

_What was what?_ Shadow asked.

'You mean, you didn't hear that?'

_I haven't heard anything other than what you all are saying. Did you hear something unusual? _

"Hey Wave?" I asked. " I think I know where I need to go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Wheres the Cave of Evolution?" He looked shocked, he deffinatly wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"The- the cave of evolution?!" Everyone asked/shouted at me.

"Why would you want to go there?" Wave asked. "That place is well known for how dangerous it is. Don't tell me you're thinking of Evolving already."

"No no, I'm not." I assured him. "It's just that, before I woke up there was a voice in my head. It... it said that I needed to go to a place called the Cave of Evolution." Wave sighed.

"The gave of evoltion is a cave that holds a special thing known as the Evoltutionary Core." He explained. "Legend has it that it's the source of every pokemon's evolutionary power."

I suddenly remembered something I had read in a fanfiction hack home. "But it's in Jhoto isn't it." I sighed.

"Technically there is one there." Wave admitted. "However, it's said that there's an Evolutionary Core in every region, but each one is different. I've heard the one in Jhoto is said to by a large shiny stone. But noone knows what the one in Hoenn looks like."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked. Wave hesitated in answering me.

"No." He finally admitted (We've been doing alot of that) "I do, however, know who does."

"A-are you sure you all want to come with us?" I asked. "It's going to be quite a long and dangerous journey!" I was trying to talk them out of it.

"Nope, there's no way you two boys are leaving without us." Midnight winked.

"So you're going to insist on comming even though you know this isn't your fight?" Wave questioned. "You all are either couragous, or persistant and stupid."

"Or a little bit of both." I agreed, turning around with a grin on my face." All of them wanted to come, so we decided we would wait until the next morning.

That night I stayed up practicing my moves. Wave had transformed a part of the clearing into a pretty good training area. I was trying to perfect my ember, but found that I kept missing my shots.

"Why am i missing?" I asked myself out loud, irritated. Shadow had long gone to sleep so there was going to be little help from him. I heared footsteps behind me and stopped moving. "Who's there?" I asked, looking behind me. It was Sky. "Oh heyo Sky, what are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..." She pointed out. I could tell she was in her sad mood.

"Heh." I laughed. "I'm just getting some practice in before we head out... I just can't seem to get using my new ember attack just right yet- Sky?" Sky walked to the middle of a ring of training dummies. She stood there for a minute with here eyes closed, then suddenly started spinning around, shooting fire balls and hiting every target.

"W-wow" Was all I could say. She hadn't even ever opened her eyes that entire time.

"If you want Red, I can show you how to do a proper Ember." She offered. I did my Eevee bow.

"If you could, please." I requested.

For the rest of practice, Sky showed me how to use ember. She showed me the different aspects of the stance, which was actually pretty basic. I still don't know how I screwed it up. Of course, every time I messed up she would start crying. Afterwards though, I retired to my room. As I curled up on my bed, I looked out my window into the stars.

_"__Onegaishimasu,__"_ I wispered. _"__Watashi ni kibō o ataeru."_

_Watashi ni kibō o ataete kudasai._ (Please give me hope.)

**Ok, that about raps up this chapter for today. Thanks for reading everybody and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ok, now for explanation time. Why did I make the explination of Red's past so love confession-like. No clue, just ended up like that. I blame anime. Also I referenced a story in this chapter that isn't one i've writen, it's called Four Paws by a guy named **_**Destinedjagold. **_**I've personally read the story so I can definatly say it's one you should read if you like my story. Of course, it's your choice wether you do or not. **

** Also, as you can see above, I've started using other languages in my stories. Primarily jappanease. I got the translations for these words off of Google Translate and it references the next sub-main character that I'm going to announce. I already put the translation for the last few words up there, and both of those are two ways of writing it. The reason why I did that, is because I wanted it to sound like I was saying "Please, give me hope" But when it translated it came out to ", Watashi ni kibō o ataete kudasai." ****Instead, so I took the translation of please, put that before a speach cut, then put the translation of give me hope. And put the full translation in narrator text. Whenever I use a different language, I will always put the translation in ( ) somewhere neerby. Probably at end of a persons speach bubble if the word/phrase is in it. Otherwise, it'll be right next to it.**

** Well I guess that's everything. Thanks for reading guys, cya next time ^.^**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	15. Chapter 14 - Swimming

**CHAPTER 14**

_**~Swimming~**_

** Heyo Everybody, it's Redanato bringing to you the 14th chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. Last time I had confession moments, and the revelation that Red's now going on an adventure! Of course, like pokemon mystery dungeon games the team will be back at thier base so they didn't "abandon it." **

** This time, we're going to be heading out to a currently unknown location to meet this "friend" of Wave's. Let's get moving.**

** Also I'm thinking of writing a Legend of Zelda fanfic that I've actually started to write in the past, but never got around to finish it. It was actually a pretty fun story to write and I can tie it in with the US plot (Which I've semi-decided to wait unil I finish this story to write) But of course I haven't completly decided yet.**

** And like last time I'm not to pleased about writing today, but I'm doing it anyways. So deal if you don't like it.**

I collapsed. "Gods... this is exhausting." I complained. The others looked at me with a dead-pan face. Wave facepalmed.

"WE'VE GONE FIVE STEPS YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, causing me to jump back onto my feet.

"Mā sore wa watashi no seide wa arimasen" (Well it's not my fault) I attempted to justify. "Watashi wa tada no sutamina o motte imasen." (I just don't have any stamina) (Wth if I add a period the translation changes .)

"Would you quit speaking like that, we can't understand you!" Wave commanded, sounding quit pissed.

"Mochiron sōde wanai, baka." (Of course not, Idiot.) "It's fun. Besides I need the practice."

"What do you need that practice for, and how are you saying that so fluently?"

"You ask too many questions." I laughed. In actuality, I can't speak jappanease, so I had no clue how I could do it so fluently. Probably the logic of being in a video game.

"So... remind me again where it is we're going?" Midnight asked. "It seems like we're just wandering in circles."

Wave sighed as he stopped walking. And pulled out a map from seemingly nowhere. "I'll just have to show yo-"

"Where were you keeping that?" I asked, very concerned.

"You're really going to do this Red? In front of everybody?"

"Yes." I grinned, "Because they truely are the snack food of the gods!"

Let's just say I confused everybody.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Wave started. "This is a map of hoenn." (Pulls up a map of hoenn on google images.) I almost laughed at how much it looked like the in game one.

"We're here" (Points right below Rustboro in Petalburg woods.) "We need to go here." He pointed to Fallarbour town

"Wait, isn't that Fallarbour town?" I asked.

"I see, are all humans from your world familiar with our world?"

I chuckled. "You could say that.

"Th fastest route to fallabour town is the northern path that runs through Meteor Falls, which is right outside of Rustbor-"

"Isn't that path inaccessable?" I asked.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Well back in my world, there was a cliff there that's too steep to climb." I pointed out.

"Maybe for humans, it's not that tough for pokemon like us. Especially since we've climbed over a steel wall."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"Anyways, Meteor Falls is just outside of Rustboro city. We'll travel through there, and that will take us right to Fallarbour town, where my aquaintance is." Wave finished.

It wasn't much longer before we were walking again. The path to Fallarbour town was bound to be difficult, especially since I'm still not fully accustumed to this world. "Hey Red?" I heared behind me. I slowed down so that Casey could catch up. "I was wondering what your life was like back on your world." She admitted.

"Hm.. Well I thought my life was pretty normal" I admitted. "But since Dark showed up I'm starting to question that."

"Well... I hope you get your memories back." She stated. I smiled.

We walked up the path. Yeah, we snuck around in trees and stuff. But what we found wasn't very conforting. The cliff. Was large.

"I thought you said that we could climb this..." I said to him.

"Th-that was before I saw how steep this is." He admitted.

"I don't think we could get up this way..." Kannokou confessed.

I sighed. "Is there any other way around?" I asked.

"There may be one..."

"Is something wrong, Hero?" Wave taunted me. We were standing on the beach off of the route to Meteor falls. "Is something wrong with the WATER?"

I was terrified. We were crossing water. My worst, nightmare! "N-no nothing's wrong..." I tried to convince. "But... i-is there anywhere else we can go to cross over?"

Wave bursted out laughing. I shot an ember at his head, which lit it on fire. After he doused the flames...

"So let me guess, you're afraid of water." He laughed.

"N-no I'm not afraid of water. I'm afraid of drowning!" I realized that wasn't helping my case. "It's not my fault I can't swim..."

"Haha! I suppose it's not. Though you probably just had a bad teacher."

I wasn't lieing. Back home, I always had trouble swimming with my NORMAL body. Imagine what will happen if I try to swim as I am now. Wave sighed. "Well you've got to get over there somehow. I could always throw you but..." He started to joke. "I might miss and have you end up in the water."

The thought alone sent a chill up my spine. "That's not something to joke about!" I shouted at him. I then felt a small force start to lift me up. Which initially caused me to panic, untill I realized what was going on. I looked around to see who was using psychic powers. It was Casey.

"D-don't worry Red." She assured me. "I'll be sure not to drop you..."

I nodded. I saw Kannokou sending Sky over, so it looked like I wasn't the only one with a swimming problem... though I was the only non-fire type with that sort of problem. I sighed in relief when we were set safely down on the other side of the mini-gulf.

"There, I told you nothing would go wrong." Wave proudly pointed out.

I death glared him.

** Heyo everyone I am SOOOOOO sorry for the late update. Originally (as I stated above) I didn't want to type, which lasted for a week. And then I got grounded for having three assignments set as 0's in school (Even though my grade was fine) that wasn't fixed until recently.**

** Also, I was writing a fanfiction irl for an anime called Code Geass that actually would explain the origin of Shadow. The only problem is I have a hard time with that because I wanted to not have any connection to the actuall anime, like the overall gist of it would've been the same, but minor differences that changed the entire story away from the Original. So I temporarily scrapped the idea. So todays question is if you guys believe that after this story I type out that one. Note, if I do then It will be a little while longer before I start US.**

** Also I signed up to do this thing on Youtube called Chaturdays that a guy called GoldenBolt is doing. It's basically a talk show. It's going to be going on every saturday starting this week. If you guys want I would recomend watching it in case I end up on it. There's a low chance that I will though, cause he has like 2000 subs **

** Anyways thanks for watching! Cya all later!**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame  
><strong>


	16. Chapter Break - I am Darkauto

**CHAPTER 15**

_**~My name is Darkauto~**_

** Heyo Everybody, it's Redanato the Hero of Flame bringing to you the 15th Chapter of Pokemon, Adventures of Flame. Last time we learned that Red can't swim and that Wave is an idiot. Also, we also learned that I suck at getting chapters out on time. Oh well.**

** Anyways, I decided not to do the whole speaking in Japanese thing. Cause if I decide to do the Code Geass story, I'm going to be using alot of Japanese text. Also I'm thinking of using google translate to translate this entire story into other languages and posting them for fun, if you think that's a good idea, say so XD.**

** Finally, for any of you who know me on my youtube channel, I'm going to be participating in this thing called "Chaterdays" that GoldenboltLps is doing. As the first participant, (yeah, I feel really honored to be the first one. No joke.) It should bring me quite alot of publicity. Which in turn, may cause me to upload more there. Which,,,, in turn,,,,, will mean less chapters. JUST KIDDING. The day my youtube videos screws up my story is the day I start recording durring the week. I record durring the weekend so my story won't be affected at all. The only possible way it'll be affected is by when I upload. I don't think it'll be a problem though I just wanted to mess with you all honestly.**

** So anyways, Time for Red to get hit by a meteo- wait a minute! CARL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

** (Hehe, get it. Cause I'm Red. XD)**

Thunder crashed over head. It was dark out, it was wet (rainy?) and it was shocking.

I'm not one to usually have a fear of thunder, but with the ears of an Eevee, that thunder was louder that usual. Who'd of thought that being a smaller being would cause thunder to be louder for me. I sighed. It's better than being a fire type in the rain. We had stopped under a tree wait because of the rain. Sky wasn't too happy about getting wet, she was crying some of the time because of it. But it took one "It won't be long" to make her happy again.

The others weren't very bothered by the rain either. Wave welcomed it and the psychics treated is as any human would've. Kit was like a dog. I was being torchered by this. I had always joked back home about the "rain hurting". I was really eating my words now. It felt like having my power zapped from me. I knew if I attempted to use ember nothing would come out.

"Is there any chance there is a small cave of sorts we can stay in till this rain lets up?" I asked Wave. "Sky and I don't really like rain..."

"There might be. To be honest I think the neerest one will be Meteor falls itself, which isn't that far honestly." Wave admitted. "We could try running there."

And run we did. Me and Casey did our best to shield Sky from the rain, thankfully the rain's angle of depression was perfect for doing that. On our way, Kannokou saw a small alclove we could use to rest in. It was perfect for the 6 of us. It was almost like a den. Wave could tell it either wasn't, or abandoned. We waited out the rain there.

_It wasn't always like this._

I used to be a feared military commander. I was trained to fight and kill, but at the same time defend the innocent. Thanks to Melenka, the good side of me was diminished.

I used to know him, Shadow. He was my mentor, and one of my closest friends. This was back on my old homeplanet.

We confronted Melenka together, that day. Years before the word's end. It was his fault I ended up like this. He insisted that we take to fight to them, before we regreted it. I was foolish enought not to question it.

Melenka used her magic, her Mana, to over power Shadow's use of Ki Energy. In order to protect my master, I sacrificed myself to the darkness. Years later he sealed me inside the spirit of my killer, then dissapeared.

Perhaps he was attached to Red's spirit, I don't know. But his spirit clung to him when he died himself. Perhaps it was because he knew of Red's condition. By sealing me in Red's spirit, it diminished Red's soul. I know not his reasoning, nor do I care.

I freed myself of these binds and fought against Red. Killing not only his family, but some of his friends too. He remembers none of this, and it might be better this way.

We are the two chosen by the gods of light and darkness to take these tests to keep our lives, and become champions of Fire and Ice. Otherwise, we dissapear forever.

I am the Darkside of the Hero of Flame, the Darklord of Ice.

_**I am Darkauto.**_

I wandered through the woods. I had no clue where I was, or why I was here. All I knew was that I wasn't supposed to be here. Or so I thought.

'Think Dark, Think.' I tried to reason with myself. 'What's the last thing you remember?' The last thing I remembered was dying. Being killed, for a second time, by owner of Red's spirit. I was filled with rage at remembering that. I punched a tree, but noticed something when I did. My hand.

I ran to the neerest body of water I could find. A puddle on the edge of the forrest. I realized I was no longer human. I was a Sneasel.

'Wh-what is going on?! Am I, a pokemon?!' I questioned. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Pokemon world was thought to have been destroyed- or better yet absorbed into the realm known as the "Smash World" 50 years ago, so how was I here?

_Dark..._

I suddenly heard in my head.

_Darkauto..._

'Who are you, and how do you know my full name?!' I questioned the voice.

_It is I,... the god of darkness and destruction... __**Kaoni.**_

My face, darkened in fear.

** And that about wraps it up for this chaper.**

** So as I started typing the story. I thought, "Maybe since this story is to revolve around the mission given to these two characters, Red and Dark, maybe I should have it LITTERALLY revolve around them." So now everyone once in a while we're going to have little check-ins with shadow. Obviously, this takes place when Dark first showed up in the world, more specifically when Red was running around searching for Casey. **

** Since Dark obviously kept his memories, I made some minor (major but non spoilery) References to what happens in the US as well as the predesessor to it's predesessor, "The Legend of the Fighter/Ghost" (the slash is a litteral part of the name you can say Fighterghost though as well), which is a story I wrote as a much much younger kid, and have slightly modified to fit with the "Organization 1.5", "Prophacy of the Sword", and "Unwritten Story". I may never release the "Organization 1.5" or "Prophacy of the Sword" or even "Legend of the FighterGhost" for that matter, but they are just minor reference points that I don't often refer to in my current stories.**

** I may type out summaries for those stories on a seperate document.**

** I also reference a character in ALL of those other stories, the Witch of Evil, Melenka. Melenka is actually based off of the Kingdom Hearts version of Meleficent and is similar in many ways, none of which being the dragon. Melenka is a resiliant spirit, and a dirrect servant to Kaoni. She has clashed blades with Kaos, the original Redanato, Casey (not the same as in this story), and the current Red. Wave's inspiration even had sex with her! Jk Jk, he wanted me to say that.**

** Kaoni. One of the biggest enemies in any of my stories. I really can't talk about him because he really shouldn't show up in the US series until the third saga/book. Which is nowhere neer this story. He is the god of Evil and Destruction and the source of evil in every world. His first Debut was in the "Legend of the fighterghost" as the source of power for "Kunsang." formerly known as Blue. (What was with me and color based names.)**

** That's all this time. As usual, Read, Review, and enjoy all the stories I have to offer.**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to Flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	17. Chapter 16 - It Was a Map

**CHAPTER 16**

_**~It Was A Map~**_

** Heyo Everyone it's Redanato bringing to you guys chapter 16 of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. Last time we had an interlude with Dark revealing a small bit about Red's (and Dark's) Past. This time, we're going to be heading on through Meteor Falls.**

I tripped. I don't know how, but I did. We were walking through the route again, it had stopped raining a little over an hour ago so it was back to our usual travels. It wasn't long before we reached Meteor Falls.

"This is it." Wave announced. "This is the cave that leads to Meteor Falls, and Fallarbour Town."

"So we're already almost done..." I commented, half sad.

"What are you on about?" Kit asked. "We've still got to complete the mission."

"Wait- you guys are comming with me?"

"Of course we are," Wave admitted. "Besides, I've been tasked with helping you, Remember."

"Oh, right." I said silently.

"Yeah..." It was Sky she was starting to tear up again. "We're comming with you all the way!" She was suddenly happen. I was already used to that Bipolar-ness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meteor Falls was more beautiful in person than on screen. I couldn't believe how awesome a water-based area looked. "Wow..." Was all I could see.

"Hah, it's almost as if you've never seen Meteor Falls before." Wave laughed. "It is really pretty, one of the best looking places in all of Hoenn."

"Oh I've seen it before, but never like this." I admitted. "I can't believe how... wow... this place is."

"Hoenn IS known as the tropical region." Kannokou, with purple eyes, pointed out. "Do you have some sort of connection to this sort of place?"

"You could say that." Which was true, I grew up in Florida, which was a very tropical area. But I didn't see how a tropical region affected a cave. It certainly didn't look tropical.

"So... which way to Fallarbour Town?" I asked.

"Uh... this way." Wave started walking

Generally, Meteor Falls was very similar to it's earthern counter-part. It was centered around one giant waterfall in the center. What was different though was all of the different paths to take. Only a really navigational Pokemon, like Wave, would be able to figure it out.

"Wave..." I said when we passed by the same rock 5 times. "Where are we going?"

"Err... what do you mean? We're going to Fallarbour town" Wave tried to hide.

"We're lost aren't w-"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Fine..." He finnally admitted. "I don't remember the way. I think this place might've changed some since I last came here."

"How could it have changed?" Casey asked on my back. "It's a cave that not many people enter."

"You've got a point, Casey." Wave admitted. "However there is still the mater of natural calamities. That and unnatural ones. Caused by humans" He looked at me at that comment, causing me to look down.

"Even still." Kannokou started speaking. It was her blue eyes. "Areas like this don't just, Change. Something is going on."

"Well, you really know your stuff _Psy._" A voice from a distance called out. I recognized it immidiately.

"Dark!" I cursed, facing the dirrection his voice came from. Sitting up on a small cliff was the Sneasel himself, leaning against the wall of the cave.

"There's a psychic power at work on this cave." He announced. "I'm suprised you, a prodigy in such power, didn't notice sooner."

Kannokou's eye changed to purple. "W-well I..." She started to studder.

"Leave her alone bastard." I called out to him. "If it's a fight you want I'll give you one!" I got into a fighting position.

"Oh calm down, _Redanato,_ I'm not here for a fight." He assured. "I'm here to... Enlighten you."

"Enlighten?"

"Indeed. Team Magma has gotten there hands on a special psychic type that's power dwarfs little two face over there." Dark "enlightened". "They've made a base in the area and are using the psychic types power to shift around the cave, concealing it."

"Why would Team Magma put up a base here, let alone protect it in such a way." I asked, slightly confused. "Nobody even enters here so what's the point."

"The point isn't what matters." Dark started to metaphor. "It's the blade."

My head started to hurt. What he said... was it... familiar?

Flashback~

_ I struck at him, he blocked it. I continued to thrust at him with the tip of my sword, eventually he stopped dodging it._

_ "Common Red. You can never hope to stop me if the tip of your Rapier is that dull." Dark laughed. He was right where I wanted him._

_i Durring a strike, I got in a lock with his blade. Instead of trying to overpower him I let his blade overpower mine, allowing me to spin around him and strike him in the side with the blade. "Gah, but how?"_

_ "An old technique my father showed me. Besides you should know, it's not the point of the blade that matters with a rapier, it's the entire blade it's self."_

Present~

I lowered my head to the ground, it was still hurting.

"I see." Dark said, I could tell from his voice that he knew what was happening. "You're finally starting to remember things. I was told that saying something like that would unlock some of your memory."

"T-the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted at him, getting angry. "Would you give me some answers already?!"

Dark just laughed, then jumped up. Dissapearing completely.

"You alright Red?" I heard. It was Casey, whom was on my back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here already." I could tell the others were concerned but the last thing I wanted to give them was an unanswered question, I had gotten too many of those myself.

I stared at what was on the ground. It was right on our path, which made me currious of how it had gotten there. I slowly aproached it, figuring out it was a piece of paper. Not just any paper.

It was a map.

** And that's all this time, folks. Thank you everyone whos reading and I gots me a special announcement to make.**

** So in the past I had mentioned a little thing I call suport conversations. These, based off of the ones from Fire Emblem, bring units (characters) closer in my story. Basically, it's shipping characters. These conversations, as I call them, will pretty much be AU, meaning they won't dirrectly effect the story, but they will allow you to witness the pasts of characters and such, as well as sometimes hints to stuff in the future. Maybe even cameos. **

** So why am I mentioning this now? Well because I got a request to do one between Red and Kannokou. Who requested it? Kannokou's owner _LovingTogetic_ herself!**

** ~This ones for "mature audiences"~ I will also note that in the next chapter Kannokou will be turning 14 in story. And in the chapter after that Psy (the other personality), will be turning 15. (Note these ages are in human years, not by pokemon standards) This means that when I post that the characters are said ages, they will be shippable in your perverted fashion, should either Togetic or one of you requests. Meep. (Yes you'll get to read a little fox own a little girl. Every guy's dream [If they're the fox] XD)**

** I think that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and I'm sorry for the delay and shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make the next one as long as possible. Of course I may be doing the support thing next. Idk.**

**Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame.**


	18. Chapter 17 - So many questions

**CHAPTER 17**

_**~So many questions. But no awnser.~**_

** Heyo everybody it's Redanato the Hero of Flame bringing here, another new chapter of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. SO last time we had an encounter with Dark which rewarded us with a new memory clip for Red and a map of the Meteor Falls.**

** SO this time Red and the gang are finally gonna meet this friend of Wave's, I can say it's gonna be fun.**

"Yiiiiipeeeee!~" I cheered when we finally were outside of the cave. "It's great to be out in fresh air!"

"Geez Red." Wave sighed. "We weren't in there THAT long."

I ignored him, We were finally in Fallarbour Town. It was strange though, for a while I thought Dark was supposed to be my enemy, but now he's helping us. I sighed, knowing there was probably some memory that explained that. But then again, there's what he said when they met here.

_"I honnestly should've known it'd be you. You're such a drag, hidding for this long. I've been waiting to have my revenge."_

Revenge. Now there's a thought that concerned me. Dark was out for blood, so what did I do that was so bad? And by that logic, why was he helping us out? I had so many unanswered questions and little to know answers. Typical.

It was still a little ways before we actually got to Fallarbour town, which I failed to consider, we were only just outside of the cave entrance. I looked down the cliff, it was quite a ways down. Strangely though, there were little to no humans in the area so it was a generally safe trip down.

"Hey Red, how bout a race down?" Wave asked. I stared at him.

"What do you mean? Are we gonna run down the slope?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, we're gonna..." He started getting closer, "JUMP!" He pushed me off the cliff.

Yeah, the asshole pushed me off a cliff. One of my few fears, was falling.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I fell. It seemed to take longer to fall than it looked.

_Red, switch control_ Shadow commanded.

'Ok, take controll!' I shouted, bracing myself for the change. It didn't happen. 'Shadow, what's going on, Take Controll!'

_It appears we have a problem. I can't take control_

'WHAT?!' I shouted at him.

_I'm not kidding, I can't seem to take control..._

I looked around me. There has to be some way to get myself out of this situation... but how?

Suddenly Wave appeared next to me, presumably fell down next to me.

"What's the matter? Transform!" He shouted to me. I looked him dead in the eye.

"I can't." I admitted. "Shadow can't take control!"

Wave, finally reallizing what this meant, shot down lower, toward a tree off to the side of the descending path. He then waited a moment and shot to the side, coliding with me and bringing me to the side of the cliff, where I wasn't falling.

"Thanks Wave..." I breathed. Falling was not something I wanted to do that much.

"No problem, but what happened. I was sure that you could at least change into... Shadow... when you needed to." Wave questioned.

"Normally I can..." I admitted. "I'm just not sure why I can't now..."

Suddenly I remembered something. Not something from the real world, but something not long before.

_The sneasel suddenly hit a spot on my head, which for some reason hurt ME and not Shadow. Something happened and some how... I really don't know how to explain it... but we just, reverted. I was back in my original Eevee self. In full control._

No... It couldn't of been because of that... Could it? When he hit that spot on my head...

I rubbed that spot, feeling a slight tingle in my spirit. Yeah, I actually felt something using my spirit instead of my body. That spot was actually right between the back of my kneck and my head. It was a spot I was always sensitive too, did it actually affect my spiritual control? Did he purposefully hit it so that Shadow won't be able to take control?

So many questions. But no awnser.

**So that's it for this episode. Sorry for the shortness and lateness. Last week was spring break so I didn't feel like updating, and then I got hooked into a new anime I could only watch out in my living room when I needed to read the subtitles, so I didn't think I would make any progress on the story watching it, and vice versa.**

** So as for that spot on Red's kneck, No joke I really do have more sensitivity there. Whenever somebody would rub it or scratch it I would suddenly become like a puppy and really enjoy it, it was sorta creepy. But it felt so goo ^3^.**

**As for the anime I was watching, it's actually Sword Art Online and I'm feeling some major creative juices flowing. I'm going to attempt writing a fanfiction of it Irl, If I'm pleased with my results there, I'll proceed to make one on here. Probably putting this one on hold. Since I finished the first season (all they had on netflix) I won't need to be out there and can put season 2 and this on the same screen. Progress is still limited, but it's enjoyable. If I wasn't doing it with SAO I'd be doing it with One Piece so it doesn't really matter.**

** Also, what are your guys' thoughts on Summon Night. Particularly the Swordcraft Story ones. I personally really like then and want to write a fanfic of it once I actually finish SS2. Oh well.**

** COME MEET ME ON AURA KINGDOM OR GRANDFANTASIA AS "HEROOFFLAME" TO GET A FREE SHOUT OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

** I just felt like doing that. If you see me on GF and we are similar levels I'm willing to duel you, so come and find me (if I'm even on). AK I won't duel anyone at the moment, but I will switch over games to duel if you want. Thanks to SAO I'm playing more and more MMO's, not that I didn't already. Go Aeria Games! (Didn't they make an SAO game irl? XD)**


	19. Chapter 18 - The Story That Clings to Me

**CHAPTER 18**

_**~The Story That Clings to Me~**_

__**Heyo everybody it's Redanato the Hero of Flame here bringing to you chapter 18 of Pokemon Adventures of Flame. Last time, we finally got to Fallarbo****r Town and found the revelation that Red can't change into Shadow! Hopefully he won't need to before they get to Wave's friend, or else there may be trouble!**

** So I do want to apologize for the delay in updates, I've been pretty busy recently. I'm thinking after this chapter I may start some of the other stories I've been planning to keep something new coming around. Hell I may even start the Unwritten Story, but I don't know yet. **

** So let's get started, if I can remember where we left off...**

We were walking down the path, following Wave as he led us through town. Yeah, we actually walked through the town. Even though there were some people around there, they seemed to have no interest in us. A couple of children were, but their parents held them back. I thought it was strange, were pokemon held in high respect here? I had never heard of anything like that, and even if it was possible I wouldn't expect Fallarbor town to be the one.

_Don't be fooled Red. They aren't looking at us with respect, take another look _Shadow suggested.

I checked again, none of them had a look that suggested they respected us. Actually, it looked like they were scarred of us.

"Wave" I wispered. "What's going on."

"Honestly, I have no Idea." He admitted. "I've never had problems walking through here before."

I sighed. Something wasn't right, and without Shadow I wasn't sure if I would be able to handel protecting anyone.

"It's alright." I heard Casey wisper to me. Apperantly I exerted more emotion than I should have, the last thing I wanted to do was worry the others. "Everything will be fine." She assure me.

"Yeah..." I wispered back. "I hope so."

It didn't take long for my fears to be confirmed. A wall of people was in front of us, as if to barricade us from going any further. Realizing what that meant, I looked behind us. The same thing had happened on the other side.

"Kannokou, Casey. Get behind us." I ordered. "Sky, Kit, Wave, circle up."

We got into the position, The people were inching closer to us. So much for doing this easily.

A little girl broke free from her mother's grasp and ran up to me. Dropping the agressive stance I took, I looked at her. She looked cute, I guess. I never really considered what people would look like in the eyes of an Eevee this close. Of course, there was no way this little girl would do anything bad.

~Punch~

I was sent flying to the side. I tried to stand up, recollect my bearings as to what had just happened. When I looked, the girl's arm was stretched out toward where I was standing and her hand was in a fist. A little girl just punched me.

I growled as I got ready to leap at her.

_Restraint Red, remember your specialty._

'Right...' I responded, calming down and returning my peaceful look. These people were scared of us, and the children hated us. I eye signaled the others to stay put, and returned to my place in front of the girl.

The girl was confused, you could see it on her face. She was probably wondering why I wasn't attacking her. This was my chance to make direct eye contact.

'I am not your enemy. I mean you know harm' I thought.

You won't believe how amazed I was that that worked. The girl, instead of trying to kill me, actually hugged me instead, as if I was some long lost friend. The adults were confused, and thought I probably did something to her as they began to inch even faster.

The girl turned to them, still gripping my neck. "Don't!" She shouted at them. "These aren't the bad pokemon!" She started petting my head.

'Just don't touch the back of my neck.' I prayed. I saw the others begin to relax.

It then clicked what she just said, THE bad pokemon. Were there bad pokemon here? Maybe Team Magma's presence caused this...

"How can you be sure!" One of the adults questioned the girl.

"I... I just know they aren't!" Wow... this was becoming a very cheesy event. I guess I was glad the others couldn't understand what was going on.

"Good enough for me!" I heard in the crowd. All of a sudden an old man began to approach our group. He kneeled down and pet me on the head. "Hey there little fella. How bout you guys come to my place for some rest, it looks as though you all are tired." The old man offered.

I was a bit aprehensive, Old men and going to thier place wasn't... liked back on my world. I guessed since pokemon is for children there was no reason for me to worry. I nodded. I turned to the others. "Let's go rest at this guys place before we head on. I don't know bout you all, but I'm kind of tired out at the moment" ^_^' (Sweatdop) Wave facepalmed at me, but agreed. Stupid tough guy -_-.

"So, little Eevee. What is your little band of friends doing in this town?" The old man asked. He was sitting on a chair in front of us.

"Ha, liked you'd be able to understand me in my current form if I told you." I joked, thinking he couldn't understand me.

"You'd be amazed at what I can understand, little Red." I jumped up when he said that, how did this random old man know who I was?

_Old People ARE known to be very wise..._ Shadow commented.

"You're little spirit is right you know." The Old guy laughed. To top it all off, he could hear Shadow as well.

"Ok, just who are you Old Timer?" I questioned, getting slightly upset from this. "And how do you know who I am?"

The old man sighed, "You still haven't told him yet, Wave?" He asked.

"I was getting there..." Wave admitted. "Red, this is Athos. He's the one who sent me to find you."

"Athos... Strange name."

"You'd do well to remember to respect your elders, boy." The old man interupted. I did my Eevee bow, apologizing.

"So why did you send Wave to find me?"

"Let me start with who exactly I am." Athos suggested. "I'm known as the Sage of the Cave of Evolution. I saw in a vision of you coming here, and sent Wave to you, telling him to assist you in your quest."

"Only I didn't have any idea what my "quest" was until recently."

"Ah yes, your memory.." Athos went deep into thought. "You're aquainted with the Sneasel Dark, correct?"

"Yeah..." I said bitterly, purely out of instinct.

"From what I've collected, You and Dark, humans from another world, were brought here to save this world from an impending doom." Athos admitted. "A doom that involves the Evolutionary Stone of this region. Though honnestly, I don't know anything else."

"Yeah. A voice in my head from when I came here told me I had to find the Cave of Evolution." I explained. "But it sounded like they didn't have time to tell me anything else, they sounded a bit rushed."

Moment of silence.

"Well then, Let's get going!" Athos suddenly pepped up. He stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Why, to the Cave of Evolution of course! I kinda like this world the way it is, so I don't want any "doom" to happen!"

'What is up with this guy?' I asked noone in particular.

_I'm amazed he knows so much. He's probably a is why he can here what I say._

"You're correct, dear Shadow. I am indeed. It was a gift given to me by Arceus himslef."

Well if I knew learned anything from what's happened to me recently, this is definately a story that clings to me.

**And that about wraps up everything for this chapter. Thanks for Reading as always and look forward to future chapters.**

**The little girl scene... I don't know how to explain it. I figured since Red was once a human he had to have some way to communicate with people, so I figured I should give him an Eye contact conversation that he can control.**

** Sooo Athos. If I remember correctly, he's also a Character in Fire Emblem (by name). He's supposed to be this all knowing but not telling character that directs the main character to his destiny, but I gave him a humerous side that kinda ruined majority of that effect. He's still gonna lead Red to his Destiny though, sort of.**

** I think that take's care of everything, Cya guys in the next update ^.^**


	20. Chapter 19 - Well, That Was

**CHAPTER 19**

_**~Well, that was Anti-Climatic~**_

** Heyo everybody it's Redanato the Hero of Flame. It's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. Things ave been keeping me from it and since summer is coming up soon, I ironically will have LESS time to work on these stories, so I hope you all will forgive me for that.**

** So now I once again am in this situation where I typed the first part of a chapter then didn't continue until weeks later. I'm sorry bout this and will try to fix this habbit when I can. **

** Just recently I also started working on a new fanfiction, if you guys are interested in fire emblem go check it out.**

** So anyways, l guess we need to start the chapter... where ever we left off.**

We headed out shortly. I was definately confused about everything that was going on but couldn't really doing anything about it. That reminded me of something.

"Hey Athos?" I asked.

"Yes young flameling?"

'Flameling?' "Where is the Cave of Evolution anyways?"

Athos stopped walking. "I think you've already figured that out." He stated. "Just use your head."

"Use my- It's in Meteor Falls." I stated instinctingly.

"How'd you figure that out, Red?" Casey asked from on my back.

"Team Magma is in there, and there's no other cave close to us that we could get to in this manner."

"Fair enough observation. And good use of not using your little double for this."

"Shadow only would've hinted anyways." I sighed.

"Well anyways, yes the Cave of Evolution is deep within Meteor Falls. It's guarded by a super strong legendary pokemon."

"Is... is the legendary pokemon a Psychic Type?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dark said something about Team Magma is researching a Psychic type pokemon deep in Meteor Falls."

Wave suddenly stopped walking. "Master Athos..." He said.

Athos turned around, not saying a word.

"If Team Magma get's their hands on both the Psychic pokemon and the evolutionary stone, then-"

"Don't worry about it Wave." Athos assured him. "That's what we've got Red here for."

"Wait what?"

"Red will do his job and protect the psychic pokemon."

I felt myself getting angry. "Red..." I heard Casey mumble above me.

_You better calm down, Red. You know what will happen if you get to angry._

'Sorry... you're right.' I calmed down. 'I don't know why I got so angry...'

"Right, Red?" Athos turned to me.

"Don't treat me like an object." Was all I said before continuing to walk forward.

We climbed back up to Meteor Falls, we were right at the exit where I fell off.

"Here we are." Athos stated. "Unfortunately I cannot lead you any further into the cave, so you'll have to find your way though here."

"Really? You're not coming in with us?" I asked Athos.

"I've got other things to attend to, but I'm sure you'll be able to find your way." Athos laughed before suddenly dissapearing.

"That old guy is wierd." Was all I said before walking inside.

We had been inside the Meteor falls before, which was obvious. The only problem was the fact that none of us knew the way through the cave. The only person who knew the way was...

"Dark..." I cursed looking at the Sneasel. He stood up on a cliff, smiling his evil smile.

"Hello... Redanato Sacato."

**Sorry for the small chapter, I don't have anymore to put to into this story... it's just I need to go into other personalities.**

** Next time we'll do stuff, that's all I got to say I on the matter. I'll cya all next time.**

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash.**

** ~Redanato Sacato**


	21. Chapter 20 - Cave Hideout

**CHAPTER 20**

_**~Cave Hideout~**_

"Hello... Redanato Sacato." Dark laughed. "Nice to see you again."

"What do you want Dark?" I asked.

"I'm just here for a simple chat." He explained. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The fact that it's you. Just get to the point already."

"Fine." Dark jumped down to our spot. "As you probably learned from the Old guy, Team Magma's hiding deep in this cave."

"Yeah, Athos said something like that." I admitted.

"Well that's exactly what's happening, as I said last time. Team Magma has found the legendary pokemon."

"And why haven't you done anything to stop them?"

"Because it's not my place." Dark admitted. He slowly began walking toward one of the many exits. "Did you not learn anything from what Athos told you?"

"You know, just because you're destined for the "Evil" Role, doesn't mean you HAVE to only do bad things."

"Idiot. I don't do the things I do because of any destiny." Dark laughed.

"Then why DO you do what you do?"

"It's honestly none of your buisness." I heard him mumble something after that, but I couldn't quite hear it.

"Alright then. Where exactly is Team Magma?"

"If you follow this path and not screw up, you'll find their main b.o.o, that stands for Base of Operations btw."

"Alright. You ready guys?" I asked the others.

"Of course!" They cheered.

"Heh, you really are pathetic." Was the last thing I heard Dark say before he dissapeared.

We walked through the cave, which was pretty dark. I was tempted to ask the others to make a torch, but if Team Magma caught us, then we'd be in more trouble than if we got lost.

"Red, how can you even see down here?" Sky asked.

"Heh, I can't." I admitted. "But that's not really a problem. The problem is the fact that in such a bright cave, we can even find darkness."

"That does seem unusual, did Dark send us this way out of spite for something?" Wave asked.

"That's unlikely, but all the same possible."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

A question I was hoping I'd never here. "Can we trust him". Sure it's a simple thing, do or don't, but with the only person who knows anything about me being the subject, it's a much harder question...

_Trust your heart, not your mind_ Shadow said. _It's what will lead you to the true path._

Trust my heart...?

"We can trust him." I finally said. "And I know how we can tell if this is right."

"Really? How?" Wave asked.

"Kannokou, turn to Psyfactor." I commanded.

"U-uh sure!" Her eyes became only Blue.

"Now scan the area for life forms."

Psynokou (Pun intended) began to glow a kinda glowstick like blue glow as she levitated into the air. Eventually, she came back to the ground and stopped glowing. "There's a large group of people dead ahead, each with an evil aura."

"So what does that prove?" Wave asked.

"If you remember," I began (note I didn't mention this part originally on accident so bare with me when you make a mental image.) All the other paths had lighting, so we could see where they went down."

"True."

"And there was a strange amount of space between this path and two others. If you had looked down them, you woulda noticed that none of them pointed down this direction. Ergo, we're going the right way."

"Some paths may have twisted and turned."

"And if they did, it wouldn't of been this way." I turned forward "Now let's go"

I heard Wave sigh behind me.

As Kanokou had made pretty obvious, it wasn't long before we reached where Team Magma was hiding. Tanks to the awkward angle of the cave, we were able to hide behind the wall and watch. I saw that strange guy again, the one who was hooded back at Team Magma's other base. He was standing in front of what appeared to be a large experiment capsual (kinda like the one from the first Mewtwo Movie). It had a strange figure inside. I couldn't quite make the said figure out yet though.

"Sir" One of the other grunts said walking over to the hooded guy. He did the Team Magma Stance (like the one from Omega Ruby? Was there even one?) "All systems are a go."

"Good... begin applying the energy from the stone to the capsule" The Leader said.

"Yes Sir."

"Uh... Sir?" A female grunt walked over.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, should we really be doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean... The reports Team Aqua supplied us with told us about similar experiments on a Pokemon called Mew, but that project went rouge and ended up destroying that research base."

"That's true, but thanks to those notes we won't make the same mistakes as that pathetic Team Rocket."

"But sir-" The grunt didn't get to finish. The leader pointed his hand out toward the grunt and a shadowy arm shot out grabbing the grunt by the throat, lifting her up.

"You will continue to do as I order and will no longer second guess my commands, am I clear."

The grunt didn't say anything.

"AM I CLEAR?!" The leader shouted. All the grunt could do was nod, and when she did the leader let her down.

The grunt fell over, coughing trying to catch her breath.

"Now all of you, GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted at the crowd begining to form.

I was really pissed at this guy, but held it back. If I got us caught now because of my anger then I'd be an a class. A for ASSHOLE.

"Hey you." I heard the leader say to the fallen grunt. "Go to the base C and get some (insert techy thing here...)"

"Y-yes sir."

I then realized something. All those other paths led to OTHER Magma Bases. How'd I figure that out? The fact that she started walking towards us.

"Everyone run back to that central area and wait there, I'll catch up with you." I commanded.

I waited as the girl passed, letting the darkness keep me hidden. I then followed her until she stoped at a random spot on the wall. Using a torch, she revealed a C. There were other letters back at the main part of the path. She pressed a certain spot on the wall and a door opened. She went in and I followed

(Not Casey was not on my back since I told them to get away.)

**And that about concludes this chapter of the story. I'm sorry if the begining of the chapter sucked, I actually was having writers block when I first typed that part of the chapter. The second half was when I recovered and I'm tempted to write another chapter straight after this. But I probably wont. **

** So Team Magma's Leader is an Asshole, but who the hell is he? And did anyone notice two team Cameos. This means that Team Aqua is back in buisness as well and this goes with the story that Team Rocket created Mewtwo. This is, however, not the same type of tests even though it's suggested. Entirely different pokemon, and not the same type of mutation. I'll get more into it later.**

** Ok that's about it**

**Till the Hero of Flame Returns, it's time to flash!**

**~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	22. Chapter 21 - Magma Base C

**CHAPTER 21**

_**~Magma Base C~**_

After I stepped in, the door slammed down, sealing my way out.

'Well it looks like I'll need a person's help to get out from here' I thought.

_I'm sure you won't have a problem. _Shadow assured me.

'If you say so.'

I continued to follow the Magma Grunt girl. We turned a couple of times, which was probably a safety messure in case the door was left open. I had to be careful, because this part of the cave was lit, which left me wide open. I just had to make sure nobody caught me.

"Should be simple enough" I accidentally said outloud.

"Huh? Who's there?" The Female grunt turned around.

"Ah crap. I need to use my eyes!" I looked directly in her eye 'I'm here to help' I thought.

"Uh... wait what?"

'I'm here to help.' I repeated. 'Just trust me'

"And why should I!"

'You don't like that annoying leader, do you?'

"W-well no but... Wait what am I doing?! Talking to an Eevee..."

'It's fine, I can communicate through my eyes.'

"Wow! That's an awesome power!"

'Well... anyways I can help you get back at that Team Magma leader'

"Really? Oh but I might get fired... I don't want that..."

'Well for now you only have to ingnore me while I do the work, I have to stop thier expiriments on that pokemon, whatever it is.'

"Well I don't know anything about the expiriment, what I do know is that they need that stone for it."

'Is it the Evolutionary Stone?'

"Is that what it's called? It's some large colorful stone we found the pokemon guarding. According to the boss we can use the large stone to make any pokemon Mega Evolve... whatever that is."

'Mega Evolve! But I thought only certain Pokemon could do that.'

_Well if you think about it, I'm sure Every Evolutionary Stone is different. Maybe this one has a connection to Mega Evolution._ Shadow suggested.

'Hm... maybe I could use it to Mega Evolve!'

_I doubt it._

"Oh, I never told you my name little guy. I'm Kayla"

'Red.' I thought making eye contact again. ' Well Met.' I held out my paw to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Red. I hope I can help you." She said shaking my hand.

Looks like I got an ally on the inside, couldn't of been any more perfect.

"So Red, who's your trainer?"

'Don't have one. It be kinda awkward for me to have a trainer, considering I'm a human.'

"Really? You're Human too?"

'Oh yeah, I got changed into a Pokemon somehow. It's kind of a long story.'

"This pathway's kinda long if you want to tell it."

'Hm... Alright.'

And so I explained what you've all already read in the past 20 chapters minus any memories I gained.

"Wow... so you have to protect the Evolutionary Stone from Team Magma?"

'To my knowledge, considering there's noone else around I have to protect it from.'

"So why did you become an Eevee?"

'Probably because my favorite Pokemon is Flareon.'

"Really? Have you tried evolving into Flareon yet?"

'No, I haven't even thought about it honestly.'

"Well, I have a fire stone if you want to try it."

'Really? Don't you want to use it on one of your own pokemon?'

"I don't have any pokemon that can use it to be honest, so I've just been holding onto it. I actually found it in the same room as the Evolutionary Stone, so you might want to try using it."

'Alright, sure.' Kayla kneeled down and held out a sphere-ish Fire Stone. I put my hand on it, but nothing happened. 'Well that's strange...'

"Hm... I wonder why it didn't work. Maybe because your actually Human?"

'I doubt it, but even if I did become a Flareon, it's not like I can Mega Evolve further.'

"Why not? If the Evolutionary Stone reacts to you, you should be able to."

'I'm a wild pokemon, so I need a trainer with a Mega Stone to use Mega Evolution. I doubt just being neer the Evolutionary Stone will work.'

"Unfortunately, the only members of Team Magma with Mega Rings are Admins and Higher."

'Are Mega Rings really in abundance? Last I heard they were considerably rare.'

"Maybe, I don't know where Team Magma's getting thiers, but they got plenty."

'Maybe we could steal one, that away we can Mega Evolve.'

"We could do that, I think the storage is in this base as well."

'But aren't you worried about getting fired?'

"Honestly, not anymore. After hearing your story, I don't think I want to work for them."

'Well then, I got a plan.' We stopped walking. 'When we get there, pretend you're getting the part for your boss, and steal a Mega Ring.'

"What if the Mega Ring doesn't have a Mega Stone."

'If we can find the Evolutionary Stone, then I can get you one. Just take one, regardless of wether it has a stone or not.'

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

'K. And if you get caught I'll help you take them out.'

Good thing I'm a strategist.

~P.O.V Switch~

-Kayla-

I slowly walking in the base. I knew Red had hidden himself under the table, watching how I did. I walked over to where the part I needed to get, which was next to where the Mega Rings were kept. I looked around and grabbed the part that the boss asked me to get, but before I could grab the Ring-

"Why Hello there, Kayla~" I heard behind me, which made me jump almost into the rack that held all the Mega Rings. Standing behind me was an annoying scientist that had... "Taken a liking to me"

"What are you doing here? Did you come to pay me a visit?~"

"Uh... no sir. I came to grab some things for the boss..."

"Oh? Still trying to get on his good side so that you can become an Admin?"

"No, that's not what I'm-"

"Oh there's no need to hide from me. I assure you that-"

"I'm sorry but I really need to get going." I started speed walking toward the exit, clutching the stuff I had taken. I could hear the scientist chuckling behind me.

Once I was a safe distance away from the lunatic, I collapsed- sitting against the wall. I saw the Red, the Eevee, sitting in front of me. "You Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Here's the Mega Ring I grabbed while that Scientist was talking to me."

"Perfect, once one of my friend's evolve they can use this to Mega Evolve."

"You don't want to do it yourself?" I asked handing him the ring.

"Well, when I thought about it the chance of me Mega Evolving was complete speculation that that's what the Evolutionary Stone can even do. After all, thier tests aren't complete."

"Would you prefer to wait for them to finish?"

"I want to, but I know that if I do that it may cause complications as to beating them. I guess for now I could wait and see how far the tests go."

I really couldn't tell what this Eevee was thinking.


	23. Chapter 22 - Magma Base A

**CHAPTER 22**

_**~Magma Base A~**_

__**Heyo everybody, sorry for the lack of authors notes on the recent chapters. I just have nothing to say. Same for this time, enjoy the story.**

Me and Kayla walked back to the main hall, where I found a bunch of my angry friends waiting.

"I thought you said you were gonna catch up!" They started shouting at me. "And why are you wandering around with a Huma- ahh!" They all started hiding behind me when they realized I was with a Team Magma member.

"It's fine guys. This is my friend Kayla. She's gonna help us take care of Team Magma." I assured them. "Think of her as our inside man"

"That's a wierd term" Wave pointed out. "Regardless, what's the plan?"

"For now, we're going to wait and see how Team Magma's Mega Evolution Project goes."

"What's Mega Evolution?" Some of them asked.

"Mega Evolution is a form of evolution pokemon can take once they've reached thier final form. It allows them to advance even further in power than before with the help of the pokemon's trainer."

"Why does Mega Evolution need a trainer?" Midnight asked.

"In order to Mega Evolve, the pokemon needs to be holding a special stone called a Mega Stone. It's usual called the pokemon's name with and -ite at the end." Wave Explained. "For example, Lucarioite. It's also required of the Pokemon's trainer to have some form of equipment that can channel Mega Evolution's power, such as a Mega Ring. The Mega Equipment has it's own Mega Stone in it, but it's different from the one given to the pokemon. It's also strangely required of the trainer and the Pokemon to have a strong bond. But what does this have to do with Team Magma?"

"Team Magma has found out that the Evolutionary Stone here has the same power as the Mega Stones, even more." I explained. "Thier theory is that the Evolutionary Stone can Mega Evolve any pokemon."

"So even we can Mega Evolve?"

"Right. Unfortunately their research, which is being conducted using the Psychic pokemon of the area, isn't complete. So whether the Theory is correct or not, is a whole different matter."

"So why are we waiting to see how it goes?" Wave asked.

"It may sound stupid, but I want to use their own research against them."

"You want to use Mega Evolution to beat Team Magma?"

"Correct. If their tests prove at all that a Pokemon can Mega Evolve with the Evolutionary Stone, then we'll shut down their tests with Mega Evolution ourselves before they perfect it."

"Seems like a risky situation... but considering our current strength, it's the best course of action."

"I like the sound of it!" Sky cheered,

__"Good." I turned to Kayla. "They all agree." I told her.

"Great, then I should probably return to work. I don't want to get fired now." She then walked towards Base A.

"Common up Casey." I said as we started walking, and she jumped right back on my back.

__Once we were back in front of Base A, we decided to watch as things went down.

__"Here boss, I brought the item back." Kayla showed the Hooded Leader.

"Good, you didn't screw up for once, take it over there." He said nudging to the right. He just continued to stare at the capsuled Pokemon. I still couldn't see into the capsule, but decided not to let it bother me and followed Kayla, without getting seen.

Kayla took the item to a scientist who was sitting at a table in front of a window. "Here's the item." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you, this should help us channel the energy to the Pokemon..."

I could see the edge of the stone from where I was. Behind the window was the Evolutionary Stone.

"Uh... if you wouldn't mind telling me, what's the pokemon we're doing these tests on?"

"You mean you don't know yet? Well it's a test similar to the ones Team Rocket. Only difference is we aren't using Mew's genes..."

"What are you useing then?"

The scientist gave her an evil grin. "We're using the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo."

'Mewtwo?!' I thought. 'But Mewtwo can already Mega Evolve, so what good would this test do?'

"Unfortunately though," I heard Team Magma's boss say walking over. "We couldn't get our hands on the legendary pokemon for long, so we had to get as much as we could on it's DNA. With this, we've been able to create a Mewthree that's even more powerful that the prior two."

_So they aren't using an actual Mewtwo, they're using Mewthree... that's trippy._

'Agreed.'

"Unfortunately, when the Mewtwo returned, it Mega Evolved and had equal power to Mewthree and both were badly injured." The scientist continued. "So now we'll be using that same power against it, With Mega Mewthree."

"That's enough talk about that plan. I'm not suprised you weren't completely up to date, but don't fall behind like that next time."

"S-sorry sir."

Some scientists walked out of the Evolutionary Stone's Room, and I went in. I still needed a piece of the Evolutionary Stone for the Mega Ring. Once I got close enough to the large stone, I clawed off a chunk that was as far away from all the tubes and such as possible. I made sure it was small enough for the Mega Ring, which I happened to be wearing around my Neck. Strangely, when I clawed it off it immediatly became a small round stone. I popped it in and made a break for the exit.

(At the main room with all the paths)

Once I got out I showed everyone my success.

"Great." Wave stated. "Now that we have a Mega Ring and Mega Stone, we can fight back."

"Only now there's a problem." I stated. "I found out what the Pokemon is that Team Magma is using as a guineepig, and I'm not happy about it."

"What is it?"

"It's their own Mutation of Mewtwo they created called Mewthree." I explaned. "It's twice as powerful as Mewtwo, an on par with Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions."

"So what's that mean?"

"It means that even if we shut this place down, that Mewthree will be stronger than us."

"Not nessisarily." Someone spoke up. I looked to see Dark sitting at the same spot he was last time.

"What are you still doing here Dark?" I asked.

"Laughing at how stupid you are Red." He admitted. "You get your hands on the most power you could possibly get, and you still think you can't be some lab rat."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind... Now listen. Tommorrow Team Magma is going to be moving everything onto the peek of this cave to begin the final test."

"Wait they're on the final test?"

"Yeap. And it's proven that this stone can make any fully evolved pokmon Mega Evolve, maybe even some non evolved pokemon too if you're lucky. If you challenge them before they can complete the test, then you can stop them completely."

"That seems a little too good to be true. What's the catch."

"They know all about you and everything you've been doing. And your little friend has been captured."

"What?! How?"

"Not sure. I'm sure you'll learn tommorrow." And then he dissapeared.

I stood there in amazement. All that work for a suprise attack, and they are already prepared to fight back against us. It looks like it'll be a much harder fight than expected.

**And that concludes this chapter. Only a little more and this story will be finished. Cya guys next time.**

** Till the Hero of Flame Returns, it's time to flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato**


	24. Chapter 23 - Betrayal

**CHAPTER 23**

_**~Betrayal~**_

** Heyo everybody it's Redanato the Hero of Flame here to bring you all a special gift for something that I think is really special. **

** So I know last time we found out where we need to go and that, but I'm not focusing on that right this second. **

** So onto the big news, Let me tell you the stats of this story right now**

**Reviews: 33 (and I know most of those come from Sky)**

**Followers: 10 (Pretty awesome, at least for me.**

**Favorites: 6 (Well, some people didn't favorite but they did follow so I'm alright with that)**

**Views: 2,183 (Damn! That's more than all the ones I got on Youtube total.)**

** And finally,**

**Communities: 1**

** That's right, my story was actually put in a community. But not just any community, "Pokemon's Best of the Best". This is a community with 229 stories that they deem as, well Pokemon's best of the best. So if you want to see some other cool stories go check that out.**

** The next thing ****that I want to celebrate if you haven't noticed, is the new Cover Art. It was made by ****TheOpenNotebook** **, ****and is definately a cool one, I'll say. Remember though, if you want to see your own, submit one and see if I like it. If I do, I'll use it. If not, try again or request I use it for the next Pokemon Adventures of Flame Story, cause I am planning to do more after this.**

**Now let us begin.**

We were walking up a path that Dark showed us. Supposedly, it led to the "peak" of Meteor Falls, where Team Magma was waiting for us. Granted, we coulda just attacked them directly, but with Kayla as a hostage I didn't have much of a choice.

I hadn't seen Dark all day, which suprised me. I was expecting to see him before we came up here, but I guessed that he had "other buisness" to attend to. I sighed, this had really turned into a mess.

'We should've just attacked while they weren't expecting us. Then the Evolutionary Stone would be safe much easier than what we were about to do.'

_I suppose it would. But now we have an actual plan of attack._

'You're right... let's hope my plan works.'

The night before, I came up with a plan of how to beat Team Magma while sustaining minimum casualties on our side. The idea came to me when I remembered more about my past, something that had to do with my anger. Supposedly, if I got angry enough I could unleash some power to fight back whatever Team Magma send at me. Unfortunately, my memory also shows that when I'm in that state it's like I have no control of my body and lash out at anything that angers me. So I came up with a plan to have Shadow attempt to control my body while I was on a rampage. It'd kinda be like a Super Shadow.

The others agreed with that plan, but it relied soley on my ability to get angry, which shouldn't be too hard. If I failed to get angry, I doubted even Shadow would be any help to me. If I can't alternate form, then I'm weak.

That was my mind set, anyways.

When we got to the top of the stairs, we found a Door.

"You guys should probably wait further down, that away your not in danger." I told them. "That last thing I want to do is be the cause of you guys getting hurt."

"Don't worry Red." Wave said. "We told you before that regardless of whether Team Magma attacks or you loose control, we'll be fine."

"Yeah Red..." Sky said, obviously sad. "Besides, if you rampage... who'll be there to stop you?" She suddenly got cheery at the end.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Red, remember." Kannokou said, eyes blue. "Your Black Rage form won't be as destructive here as you remember it was in your old world, so you can safely use it without risk of destroying everything." Her psychic powers can read that far in apperantly.

"Alright then. Let's go in and finish this."

I used my head to push open the door and walked outside.

The first thing I noticed about the area, was how large it was. I was like a large battlefield you'd see in the anime, but a bit larger. It was like the entire peak of the mountain was flattened and turned into a battlefield. (Minus the edges for spectators.)

One look up, and you could see how stormy it was. We were unusually close to the storm clouds that had begun to form overhead. Fortunately, I didn't see any lighting and it didn't appear to be raining. Never the less, there was plenty of thunder.

"So, you must be Red, the Human turned Eevee, amd I correct." I heard from across the field. I looked to see the hooded leader of Team Magma standing on the other side, tossing a Pokeball up and down.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, not being able to look into his eyes.

"Hm... It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Old friend? Who are you!?"

The man pulled his hood off of his head. The very sight of his face game me a throbbing headache causing me to collapse. He looked like an older version of me.

"Y-you... you're" I struggled to say, memories flowing into my head. Almost everything I had forgotten, I had just remembered. "It's you, Sacato..."

"Oh? So you remember now. That's great." Sacato laughed. "It would be just sad if you forgot me, the older version of yourself who came back in time to change the future."

"What the... h-hell are you doing here?" I asked, still having trouble standing up. "I thought we changed things to what they should've been, when I killed Dark."

"Oh... so you don't remember that last part, do you?" Sacato sighed. "Sorry, Red. But I lied. I never had any intention of changing time, because I'm the one who created that future in the first place. "

"What?"

"Sigh... enough talk." Sacato declared. "I cannot allow you to exsist any longer in this world. Your exsistance threatens mine now, so I must kill you here."

"What are you talking about."

"He means..." Someone interupted. I looked to see Dark standing off to the side of the field. "Your exsistance can change whether he exsists in our world or not."

"Why would I make him no longer exsist?"

"Because you're changing his future. As long as you, the no longer on course version, is around, he, the on course version can't."

"Well then how can I stop changing it? I don't want to kill the guy who helped me kill you."

"Hah, that's the thing. In order to let him live, you've got to die."

"So, we're going to have a little Pokemon battle" Sacato interupted. "If I win, you die. If you win, I die. Sounds fair to me."

"No, I refuse to fight."

"Then I'll just kill all your friends, Dark!"

Dark suddenly dissapeared and Reappeared with Casey, using his claw as if he was treatening her with a knife.

"Casey!" I shouted. "Dark, why are you doing this!"

"Haven't you figured it out, Red. This was a trap!"

"A-a trap?"

"Yes you idiot. Us being put in this world is somewhat of a survival game. Each of us has been chosen as a champion for one of the two gods. If one of us wins, we can go back to our world perminately. We'll no longer be dead. I'm the champion of the God of Destruction, Kaoni. While you're the champion of the God of light, Rareauto."

"So why do you have to listen to him?!"

"Because he is the God of Destruction. In his time, he became the embodiment of destruction, he is Kaoni!"

"I thought you said this was a matter of protecting the Evolutionary Stone..." I said, unable to believe what was happening.

"It was, it basically was more of a game of capture the flag than a survival game. The catch being if one of us dies, that's it for them. Your goal was to stop Team Magma (who's new leader ended up being Sacato) while mine was to stop you. Unfortunately though, it appears you've failed. I'll show you just how much power I've got, and stop you before you get the chance to win!"

I tilted my head down. "So that's all you see this as, a game?..." I mumbled.

"Of course I do, cause that's all it is. And once Sacato beats you in a Pokemon Batlle, it's a game I'll have won."

"A game... huh..." I angled my head up a bit, glaring at Sacato with my eyes full of anger. "If this is a game, then this is the part where _**I**_win!"

"What?" Dark said suprised.

"I'll accept this fight. I'll prove to you that this isn't just some game, and that I won't give up!"

"Haha!" Sacato laughed. "Now that's more like it! Dark, to the field."

Dark let Casey go and jumped to the other side of the field.

_Red are you sure about this, your reaching the point where you loose control._

'Oh I'm sure Shadow. I could never be more sure that I want to kill this son of a bitch!'

"So kill this son of a bitch I shall"

**And that concludes this chapter. As you can see the final fight appears to be one that's Red vs Dark, the inevitable battle. I hope this clears up a couple of things on why Dark was helping Red, and why Dark seemed to know everything about Team Magma. Unfortunately I'm not ACTUALLY going to use Red's Black Rage form, but I figured it'd be good reference.**

** Fun fact, the Evolutionary Stone is litterally Right underneath the field, so keep that in mind for the future.**

**Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

** ~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	25. Finale, Red vs Dark

**CHAPTER 24**

_**~Finale, Red vs Dark~**_

"Let's get this started then, Shall we?" Dark suggested.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I growled back at him.

"Ok then, we'll make the first move!" Sacato shouted. "Dark, use Ice Beam!"

_How did Dark learn a TM move?_ Shadow asked.

'I don't know, why don't we stop and ask him' I responded sarcstically. I jumped to the side.

"Dark, keep firing but turn."

Because I didn't expect this, I took a direct hit from Ice beam, sending me flying back.

"Damn, how am I supposed to fight him when he's got a trainer telling him what to do."

"You get one to command you!" Someone shouted. I turned to see a familiar girl in a hood running up to the Trainer spot.

"Hah, this'll make the battle even more easy if you're taking orders from her." Sacato laughed. "She fails at everything, so this should be a laugh."

'Kayla! My moves are Take Down, Ember, Detect, and... well another special move I can use. It's Iron Tail. Use em how you feel, but try to leave that last one as a suprise.'

"Got it Red, let's do this!"

Kayla VS Sacato

Red* Dark*

-Take Down -Ice Beam

-Ember -Ice Shard

-Detect -Power up Punch

-Iron Tail -Ice Punch

"Enough Talk! Dark, use Ice Beam once more!" Sacato shouted. Dark opened his mouth once again and let loose a small white beam that shot straight towards me.

"Ok Red, use Ember!" Kayla commanded.

_Wow, that's actually a good idea_ Shadow complimented. I charged up a large fireball and shot it straight back at the beam, where it colided and stopped the ice beam.

"Grr.. Ok, now use Ice Shard Dark!" Dark swirled his hands around and created two chunks of Ice. He then grabbed the chunks and threw them at me.

"Red, use Detect!"

As if I was using Chaos Rift, Time slowed around me, allow me to quickly avoid Ice Shard.

"Alright, enough playing around Dark. Use Power up Punch."

'Shit, I can't use Detect again and this hit might seriously screw us over!'

Dark started to run over to me quickly, pulling his fist back for a super strong punch.

"Red, wait for it." Kayla said.

'Wait for it?! She wants me to be hit? No, calm down Red. Just trust her judgement and wait.' Quickly, Dark closed the distance between us.

Right when he was 4 feet away,"Red use Take Down!" I jumped forward, feeling the Take Down aura suround me as I collided straight with the suprised Dark's stomach. Dark was sent flying on that attack, and when he landed he continued to slide.

"Get up Dark, you can't let some lazy Take Down take you down!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up I heard you." Dark spit Sacato.

"Alright Dark, get up close and use Ice Shard!" Dark shot forward towards me, easily closing the field. When he appeared in front of me, he already had Ice Shard prepared.

"Take this!" Dark shouted as he clapped the two iceshards onto me, sending me flying back next to Kayla.

"Woah, you alright Red?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her. "Keep your focus on the enemy now."

"Right"  
>"Now Dark, finish this with Ice Punch!"<p>

'Now would be a good time for-' Dark suddenly appeared appeared infront of me. "Die, Red." Dark said as he punched.

"Use Detect!" I reappeared behind Dark. "Now use Iron Tail!" I felt my tail turn to steal as I whipped Dark in the back of the head with it. Dark was attempting to stand up as I landed infront of him. "Ember" Hit, "Now finish him with Iron Tail and send him back to his trainer!" I spun around to hit him but my tail was suddenly grabbed. I looked to see Dark with a strange Aura around him.

"I think not" He spat. He revealed that he held in his hand a Razor Claw. "Now get ready to be ended!" He evolved. When the light dimmed what was left standing there was a fully evolved Weavile. "Now my moves are Dark Pulse, Focus Blast, Night Slash, and Icicle Crash." Dark gloated.

I cursed as I witnessed this. 'Maybe I can force myself to learn a move that will help me out here,'

_Unlikely, it's only by chance that you learned the moves that you did.__ I doubt you could. But if I was to suggest one, I'd say Aura Sphere._

'Hey Kayla, when the chance is right tell me to use Aura Sphere'

"Got it."

"Now Dark, hit him with Night Slash so we can finish this." Dark dissapeared, reapearing behind me and slashing me in the back.

"Gah!" I cried out.

"Iron Tail Red!" I swung my tail at Dark by he grabbed it. "Now Ember."

I shot an ember, hitting Dark square in the face. He threw me away and clutched his face.

"Take Down!" I charged at dark, colliding with him again and sending him off to the side.

"Iron Tail!" I whipped my tail down on Dark's collapsed body.

"Dark I've had enough of this, use Focus Blast!" Sacato commanded. Dark shot to his feet and unleashed a large blast of power that came right at me.

"Now Red, Detect." This time, I didn't reappear within sight.

"Red, charge up that attack you were talking about." I focused enegry to my mouth and watched as a small ball began to form.

"Dark, obliterate all these hiding spaces with Dark Pulse!"

"Detect and Iron Tail!" As the dark pulse covered the area, I dissapeared from my hiding spot and reapeared hitting Dark to the ground with Iron Tail.

"Dark Use Icicle Crash!" Dark landed on his feet and summoned a giant Icicle. He then threw it at me (since he had no other current way to get it to me)

"Aura Sphere Red!"

"Ha! Witness _MY_ power Dark!" I shot the ball, which shattered the Icicle and collided with Dark. I could't see where.

"D-damn you Red." Dark cursed. "It looks like in the end you still... showed me up." And he collapsed to the ground.

"Damn that Weakling!" Sacato shouted. "Sigh, none the less. I'll still win in the end!"

"What are you talking about, Sacato. You've lost!" I called out.

"I may have lost _THIS_ Pokemon battle, but not the next." Sacato laughed. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a bubble formed around me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"I'll be taking the thing I need now..." Suddenly I felt a large zap to the back of my kneck, causing me to slowly loose energy until I felt I was , the bubble poped. Causing me to fall to the ground.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I just, took a little something you won't be needing any time soon."

"What? My energy? Hate to break it to you but I do need that."

"No, something much more valuable."

I thought about it for a moment, before realizing something was missing. "You took Shadow from me..." I said in awe.

"That's Right, _Red_. With this, Mewthree can finally be complete."

"W-why did you take Shadow?"

"Well as you should remember, Dark took my Shadow to become Pure Darkness. And Shadow is the perfect being for activating Mewthree. Unfortunately for you Shadow was the only thing keeping you from fading out from exsistance."

"If you entire goal was to... get rid of me. Why did you wait till now?"

"So long as you were protected by the game, I couldn't mess with Shadow. Once Dark was out, I can do whatever I want."

"So... y-you used Dark to get what you want..."

"Of course I did, that's all he's good for. Being used, that is." The capsule holding Mewthree rose from the ground, revealing his creepy state. He looked kinda like Mega Mewtwo X, but without the shoulder braces and the tube connecting it's neck to the back of the head. It also had a 3rd horn that pointed opposite of the other two. Sacato then sent a small ball of light into the Mewthree. Mewthree's eyes opened, revealing it's Red eyes, and the capsule exploaded.

When the smoke cleared, the purple parts on Mewthree were now silver, and under Sacato's complete control.

"Now to activate Mewthree's Mega Evolution!" Sacato shouted, pulling out a Sword that was in a sheath. (How I didn't notice it earlier I would like to know). I could see the Mega Ston in it from there. The ground started glowing and shaking as the Mega Stone glowed.

"What's happening to the ground?" I asked noone in particular.

"The Evolutionary Stone is dirrectly undeath this field, they're using the Evolutionary Stone to Mega Evolve Mewthree." Kayla explained.

Mewthree was then consumed in a strange rock, which then exploaded. Revealing Mewthree's Mega form.

Mewthree's Mega form. All three of his horns grew slightly longer, The Sholder pads that were missing in his regular form had appeared, as well as two silver rings around his wrists. He no longer had a tail, and his elbows seemed to have elbow blades, but small ones. He grew two more small horns pointing the same as the original two on the back of his head.

"I call this Mega Evolution, a Shadow Mega Evolution" Sacato laughed.

"Now Mewthree! Obliterate the's fools with ChaoStrike!

**And thus ends, Pokemon Adventures of Flame. You heard me right guys, this is the LAST chapter of this story. But fear not, there will be a sequal. And a seperate story featuring the final battle between Red and Mewthree which will reveal if Red can Mega Evolve.**

** I hope everyone getting out of school has a great summer, and look forward to the story titles posted on my profile under the Characters/ above the Cover-Arts. **

** Till the Hero of Flame returns, me and Shadow are off. Byeo!**

~**Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame and Strongest Eevee.**


End file.
